Un Verano de Placer
by Kalock
Summary: Una historia que se desarrolla el verano siguiente al que se vio en la serie, donde Dipper y Mabel se encuentran con un extraño fenomeno que esta afectando a todas las chicas del pueblo.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Placer 1.

Dipper y Mabel se encuentran en un autobus con destino a Gravity Falls para pasar otro verano como el que vivieron el año pasado (Verano en donde se realiza toda la serie original).

Dipper lleva una ropa identica a la que llevaba el verano pasado, con la excepcion de que lleva puesto la gorra de Wendy en lugar de su tipico gorro celeste con un pino. Se nota que creio un poco a diferencia del año pasado.

Mabel va vestida con un sueter muy peculiar en el que dice "Por siempre adorable" escrito con luces coloridas. Mabel esta igual que Dipper crecida en altura y con un pequeño busto en el pecho, mostrando que le estan creciendo los senos.

A su lado, sentado en el asiento esta Pato, su cerdo mascota el cual no ha cambiado nada.

Dipper: No puedo creer que por fin volveremos. Estoy ansioso por ver a todos de nuevo.

Mabel: Cierto, otro verano lleno de aventuras, romances y buenos amigos. Y esta vez tengo un suéter preparado para cada ocasion, incluso si otra vez casi se destruye el mundo. -Dice mientras señala 3 gigantes maletas llenas de sueteres en la parte de atras del autobus.

Dipper: Eso no volverá a pasar, Mabel. Bill ya no existe, así que ya no hay que preocuparse por que se destruya el mundo. Solo espero encontrarme mas cosas extrañas en la ciudad este año.

Mabel: Eso ya lo hiciste el otro verano, estas seguro que no hay otra cosa que quieras hacer? Tal vez volver a enloquecer por Wendy? No dejaste de usar su gorro en todo el año.

Dipper: No seas ridícula, investigar es lo que me apasiona. Y no volveré a enloquecer por Wendy, solo uso este gorro por que es de una gran amiga mía. Soy mas maduro ahora, no hay forma de que vuelva a perder la cabeza asi.

Finalmente, luego de un largo viaje los chicos y Pato llegan a la parada en la cabaña del misterio donde los estaba esperando Soos, vestido como el señor misterio.

Soos: Chicos que alegría verlos otra vez. -Dice mientras los abraza fuerte y los levanta.

Dipper: También te extrañamos, Soos. Pero ya dejanos respira un poco.

Soos: Oh, lo siento me emocione un poco.

Dipper: No hay problema pero, donde están el Tio Stan, el Tio Ford y Wendy? Creía que todos estarían aquí para recibirnos.

Soos: Lo se y de verdad querían estar aquí, pero el señor Pines y su hermano siguen en el océano, debido a un retraso, dijeron que volverían en unos días. Y Wendy salio a un viaje por el bosque con su padre y sus hermanos, pero ya debería de estar volviendo, no hay forma de que desperdicie el tiempo que tenemos hasta el final del verano.

Dipper: Bien, supongo que los veremos pronto entonces. -Dice un poco desanimado.

Soos ayuda a los chicos a llevar todas sus cosas a la cabaña, cargando principalmente las maletas de Mabel. Los tres entran en la cabaña y se dirigen a la sala, la cual estaba a oscuras. Soos enciende la luz y por detras de los muebles los chicos son recibidos por todo el pueblo incluidos los dos Stan y Wendy, que al unisono gritaron – SORPRESA. Mientras que una pancarta que decia -BIENVENIDOS. Se decenvolvia por la parte de atras.

Los chicos quedaron mudos, de la sorpresa, no tanto por la bienvenida que recibieron, sino por la apareciencia de todas las chicas en la fiesta. Todas se veian increibles, con grandes pechos, traseros bien formados y una cintura perfectamente delgada. Mientras que los hombres se veian exactamente igual que el año pasado.

Tio Stan: Mirenlos nada mas se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa, aun soy el maestro de los engaños. -Dice mientras los saluda junto con su hermano Ford.

Luego de que los gemelos Stan se retiran, los chicos ven como una chica pelirroja, que parecia sacada de una revista de modelaje o de una pelicula porno y lleva puesta una gorra, se acerca para saludarlos con un fuerte abrazo. Abrazo en el cual Dipper pudo sentir perfectamente sus pechos con su cara, lo cual lo hizo experimentar la primera ereccion de su recien empezada adolescencia. La chica luego de abrazarlos, cambio de gorras con Dipper y le dijo -Gracias por cuidarmela, amigo. A lo que ambos chicos finalmete reaccionan, gritando -WENDY?

Wendy se veia sorprendida por esa reaccion, pero se imagino que solo era por la emocion de volver a la ciudad, asi que se alejo para que los demas saludaran a los chicos, diciendoles -Luego nos pondremos al día, disfruten de la fiesta. Mientras se alejaba.

Dipper y Mabel saludan a todo mundo en la fiesta con un tono un tanto raro, mientras tratan de recuperarse de la sorpresa. Saludan primero a todos los que reconocian, en su mayoria hombres y un par de mujeres que reconocian solo por la cara, hasta que finalmente se encuentran a las amigas de Mabel, Candy y Grenda.

Candy estaba como las otras chicas de la fiesta bien desarrollada a exceccion de los pechos los cuales eran un tanto pequeños a comparacion de los demas pero aun asi mas grandes que los de Mabel. Tenia un trasero y una sintura bien definada, los cuales la hacian ver sexy. Era un poco mas alta que Mabel y llevaba misma ropa del año pasado, solo que un par de talles mas grande para adaptarse a su nueva figura.

Grenda estaba irreconosible en lo que era respecto a su cuerpo, tenia la mejor cintura de la fiesta, no tenia peso extra y tenia unas piernas muy largas, sus pechos eran de un tamaño similar a los de Candy, tal vez un poco mas grandes. Lo unico que concervo fue esa voz tan peculiar que tenia el anterior verano. Y iba vestida con un mini-short y una remera rosa un poco holgada que le llegaba hasta por arriba del ombligo.

Candy: Por fin regresaron, no sabes que ganas tenia de verlos otra vez.

Grenda: Si, por fin volveremos a divertirnos entre chicas. Marius, ya me tiene harta con los viajes a europa y los constantes halagos. No me deja respirar. -Dice mientra apreta sus puños.

Mabel: Si, yo también las extrañe mucho, y no creerán todo lo que tengo para contarles. -Dice un tanto timida y otro tanto celosa de la figura que tenian sus amigas. Pero primero necesito cambiarme para la fiesta, traje un suéter especial para esta ocasion. Dipper ayúdame a encontrarlo. -Dice mientras toma con fuerza uno de los brazos de su hermano, quien no dejaba de ver atonito el cuerpo de las chicas de la fiesta, en especial a Wendy.

Los dos van a su habitacion en la parte de arriba para tener un momento a solas.

Mabel: Dipper, que esta pasando aquí? Todas las chicas parecen sacadas de alguna historia pervertida.

Dipper: Lo se, lo se, es extraño y es aun mas es extraño el hecho de que ningún hombre, ni siquiera el Tio Ford se haya percatado de eso.

Mabel: Que crees que paso?

Dipper: No lo se, debe de ser por algún suceso sobrenatural de Gravity Falls. Tendré que investigar a fondo. Todo esto es muy extraño.

Mabel: Mas te vale, volví aquí con la intención de tener un gran romance de verano pero no hay forma de que pueda competir contra alguna chica de las de aquí. Ahora hasta Grenda es mas bonita que yo.

Dipper: Si lo se, y Wendy VAYA antes era hermosa, pero ahora esta hecha una diosa. -Dice mientras empieza a fantasear con el cuerpo de Wendy, lo cual ya lo estaba poniendo de nuevo duro.

Mabel: Dipper concéntrate, a ti te encanta resolver misterios. Concéntrate en arreglar esto esta bien?

Dipper: Si tienes razón. Tengo que arreglar todo para no estropear las cosas con Wendy.

Mabel: Eso es. Bien yo bajare a la fiesta de nuevo. -Dice luego de tomar un sueter de su maleta y acercandose a la puerta.- Tu no vienes?

Dipper: Adelántate, tengo un... Asunto que atender. -Dice escondiendo su ereccion a su hermana.

Mabel: De acuerdo, nos vemos. -Dice luego de ponerse un sueter en zig zag de colores verde y rojo que decia -FIESTA. En el medio y tenia maracas a los lados de esa palabra. Para luego irse.

Dipper se queda solo en el cuarto tratando de pensar detenidamente que podria estar causando todo esto.

Dipper: Que ocurre aquí? Sera un efecto secundario luego de el enfrentamiento con Bill? No, eso no tiene sentido, de ser así Mabel también hubiera sido afectada. Sea lo que sea esto, tiene que ser ocasionado por algo de aquí, solo tengo que descubrirlo... -En el globo de pensamiento en el que Dipper se plantea todo esto aparece una imagen de Wendy y las otras chicas en una pose sexy en la parte de abajo.

Dipper: Que sucede, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en las chicas. Tengo que pensar en otra cosa lo que sea.

Tras un rato de pensar Dipper se plantea lo que Mabel le dijo en el autobus.

"Eso ya lo hiciste el otro verano, estas seguro que no hay otra cosa que quieras hacer?" -Piensa Dipper.

Dipper: Tal vez disfrute un poco de las chicas. Digo, solo lo aprovecharía por unos días, el verano es largo y puedo arreglar este problema en otro momento. Mabel tuvo muchos romances el verano pasado, tal vez este año pueda disfrutar un poco yo. Siempre y cuando pueda controlarme con Wendy creo que estaré bien. -Dice mientras tiene una erccion de solo imaginarlo.

En eso aparecen dos Mini-Dippers en su hombros.

Mini-Dipper 1: No lo hagas Dipper, esto solo traerá problemas a la larga. Piensa con claridad, tienes que arreglar esto ahora.

Mini-Dipper 2: Ni lo pienses, ya viste esos cuerpazos. Esto no es un problema, es una bendición. Al demonio los misterios en este verano vamos a follar de lo lindo.

Dipper: Cállense los dos que no puedo pensar.

En eso se abre la puerta de la habitacion por una chica rubia con pelo largo, bien vestida con elegante conjunto morado y un cuerpo explendido muy parecido al que Wendy tenia el verano pasado. Entra a la habitacion un tanto enojada y se dirije hacia Dipper.

Chica Rubia: No piensas saludarme acaso, llevo todo una año esperando que regresaras y ni siquiera me saludas.

Dipper: D-disculpa, pero acaso nos conocemos.

Chica Rubia: Es el colmo. Ahora haces de cuenta que no me conoces, Soy yo Pacifica Northwest, recuerdas?

Dipper: PACIFICA ERES TU?

Pacifica: Claro que soy yo, tonto insensible.

Dipper: Lo... lo siento no te reconocí. Estas... diferente.

Pacifica: Como sea, vine hasta aquí para darte un regalo especial por tu regreso al pueblo y no aceptare un NO como respuesta, oíste?

Dipper: De.. de acuerdo. Pero de que se trata? No traes nada contigo.

En eso Pacifica cierra con llave la puerta de la habitacion y se hacer lentamente a Dipper quien se encontraba sentado en su cama.

Pacifica: Sabes, he pensado mucho en ti desde que te fuiste, fui muy mala contigo y con Mabel el verano pasado. Pero creo que encontré la forma de compensar a los dos por todo eso.

Dipper: No necesitas hacerlo.

Pacifica: Ya le di a Mabel un barril de dulces muy costoso como compensación, gaste una buena parte del dinero que le quedo a mi familia para eso. Espero que no sientas que el tuyo es menos importante.

Dipper: No es necesario que lo hagas simplemente te perdo... -Se detiene Dipper al ver como Pacifica se empieza a desvestir.

Dipper: P-pacifica, que estas haciendo?

Pacifica: Preparando tu regalo. -Dice mientras se acerca lentamente a Dipper, quien poco a poco se alejaba de ella y se acercaba mas al borde de la pared donde estaba la cama.

Dipper: P-pacifica, piensa un poco lo que estas por hacer.

Pacifica: Lo he pensado mucho luego de que te fuiste, no pienso parar ahora, estoy muy caliente.

-Esto no es normal, una chica de su edad no debería de estar excitada a este punto. Piensa Dipper.

Mini-Dipper 1: Esto es importante para la investigación, aparentemente, lo que sea que este causando este desarrollo en las chicas también les causa un aumento en el libido.

Mini-Dipper 2: AL CARAJO LA INVESTIGACIÓN! VAMOS A FOLLAR!

Mini-Dipper 1: No puedo creer que pierdas el control, con tanta fa... facil... facilidad. -Dice entre cortado mientras ve a una Mini-Pacifica en el hombre de la chica, la cual le estaba provocando con una poses muy sexies mientras se desvestia igual que la Pacifica real.

Mini-Dipper 2: Que decías? Bueno, me voy con la Mini-Nena del hombro izquierdo, nos vemos. -Dice el Mini-Dipper mientras desaparecia entre humo.

Mini-Dipper 1: Suerte muchacho, no vayas a fastidiarme. -Dice el Mini-Dipper restante mientras desaparece junto con la Mini-Pacifica que quedaba.

Finalmente "solos" Dipper y Pacifica se disponen a continuar.

-Pacifica: No creo que necesites mas esto, puedo ver que tu amigo de ahí abajo se muere por conocer a un chica bella y sofisticada como yo.

-Dipper: Pacifica no creo que debamos hacer esto. Estoy seguro que debe haber una razón por la cual estés actuado así conmigo. (Dice Dipper un tanto nervioso mientras Pacifica tenia su cara junto a su entrepierna)

-Pacifica: Te diré la razón. Estoy caliente! Y tu eres el responsable de déjame satisfecha así que no pienses en huir como cobarde.

Pacifica finalmente le quita su ropa a Dipper y se saborea al ver la gran erección que esté tenia.

-Pacifica: Ahora veras de lo que es capaz una Northwest. (Dice finalmente antes de empezar con su mamada.

Pacifica muestra un gran entusiasmo mientras le hace a Dipper su primera mamada.

-Dipper: Ohhh! Pacifica! Esto... No esta bien!

-Dipper: Tu no eres así... Ni siquiera deberías de verte así...

-Dipper: No se a que se debe todo esto...

-Dipper: Pero... Sea lo que sea... ES GENIAL! (Dice Dipper sonriendo de oreja a oreja)

-Dipper: Me voy a... CORRER!

-Pacifica: Si que sacaste una buena cantidad. Claro que luego de un viaje tan largo no habrás tenido nada de tiempo para "Desahogarte" desde que saliste de tu casa. (Dice mientras se limpiaba el semen de Dipper que tenia en los labios con la lengua)

-Pacifica: Te corriste un poco rápido. Pero era sabido ya que acabas de experimentar una mamada que fue desarrollada por un estudio particular.

-Pacifica: Como sea, este pino duro entre tus piernas necesita una limpieza si es que quiere ser plantado en el pacifico Noroeste. (Dice mientras recoje el semen que tenia en los pechos con sus manos para luego tragarselo)

(Pacifica limpia con cuidado el pene de Dipper y luego se coloca de cuclilla sobre él)

-Dipper: Pacifica... esto... la mamada fue genial... pero... realmente no se si deberiamos seguir

-Pacifica: Hablas como si fueras virgen. (Dice de forma devastadora, lo cual hace que Dipper se siente muy avergonzado)

-Pacifica: Así que la primera vez, eh? Genial, esperaba que perdíeramos la virginidad juntos antes de que esa leñadora pelirroja se me adelantara.

-Dipper: Hablas de Wendy? No hay forma de que ella... (Dice Dipper pero es interrumpido por Pacifica la cual le da un apasionado beso)

-Pacifica: Ya te robe tu primer beso, hoy estoy imbatible. (Dice con un aire de confienza)

-Dipper: Si... claro... el primero... [Marmando no contó... Marmando no contó... Marmando no contó...]

-Pacifica: Bien... directo al evento principal! (Dice mientras desciende lentamente sobre el pene de Dipper)

-Dipper: [Esta tan apretado y caliente, mi polla va de camino al paraíso]

-Pacifica: Es increíble! Solo la mitad se siente genial. Si va mas adentro estere en un serio problema. (Finalmente Pacifica desciende completamente y experimenta un fuerte orgasmo)

-Pacifica: AHH! NO AGUANTO! ME CORRO!

-Dipper: DIOS PACIFICA! ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

-Pacifica: Eso fue increíble. (Pacifica queda sin aliento luego de su orgasmo así que trata de reincorporarse, dándole tiempo a Dipper para pensar)

-Dipper: [Si que apretó fuerte mientras acababa casi acabo corriéndome otra vez]

-Pacifica: Muy bien, ya tome mi segundo aire, continuemos.

(Pacifica monta a Dipper desesperadamente a lo largo de toda una pagina)

-Dipper: Pacifica... Con cuidado... Que no estas montando uno de tus Ponies. [Dios, si sigue así me correré de inmediato]

-Dipper: No aguanto mas! Me corro!

(Dipper suelta todo dentro de Pacifica, lo cual la hace sentir un gran placer)

-Pacifica: Nada como montar por un rato. (Dice recostandose en la cama para poder descansar un poco)

-Pacifica: Creo que descansare un poco. Montar siempre me deja agotada.

-Dipper: Aun no acabamos. Tu estaras cansada pero este amigo de aquí, no. Este ponie aun quiere galopar. (Dice con una cara sonriente mientras se coloca sobre Pacifica)

-Pacifica: Espera! Aun no estoy lis... AHHH! (Dice al sentir de nuevo el pene de Dipper dentro de ella)

(Dipper continua con su trabajo durante toda una pagina en la cual prueba varias posturas)

Dipper: Pacifica! Ya casi acabo! Estoy en mi limite!

Pacifica: Esta bien! Yo también casi estoy!

Dipper: Aquí viene! ME CORRO!

(Finalmente se corre junto con Pacifica y acaban los dos recostados sobre la cama completamente exhaustos)

Luego de varios rounds los dos quedan exahusto y desiden descansar antes de bajar a la fiesta.

Pacifica: Uf... eso fue increíble. Eres casi tan bueno como yo. Heh, casi! Espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo.

Dipper: Fue estupendo! Definitivamente el mejor regalo de bienvenida de todos!

Pacifica: Genial por que hay mas de donde vino ese, solo házmelo saber y te traeré otro igual. (Dice mientras se viste)

Pacifica: Voy a bajar a la fiesta, me despediré de todos y iré a darme una ducha. Nos vemos luego!

Dipper: Si, claro, nos vemos... Dios este verano sera genial. -Dice mientra esta acostado y piensa en la diversion que tendra con las otras chicas del pueblo.

A lo lejos de la cabaña del misterio, unas figuras entre los arboles observo el espectaculo realizado por el pequeño Pines. Entre ellas dos Gnomos muy peculiares y una chica desconocida y muy sexy.

Danny: Mi Reina, el chico no parece representar una amenaza.

C1b3r3y: Todo va según lo esperado.

Reina: Excelente, volvamos a la cueva tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Placer Parte 2**.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Interior**.

Dipper se estaba cambiando temprano, a la mañana siguiente de su llegada al pueblo. Mabel estaba dormía y con la cara cubierta de dulce y con un enorme barril de caramelos junto a su cama.

-Dios no puedo creer que se haya comido todo eso y aun siga sin enfermarse.- Dice Dipper al observar a su hermana dormir con total tranquilidad.

Dipper estaba acabando de vestirse para así poder empezar con su investigación sobre los cambios que sufrieron las chicas durante su ausencia evitando hacer ruido que despierten a su agotada hermana.

-Bien, ayer fue en verdad un día muy entretenido.- Decía Dipper mientras recordaba lo vivido con Pacífica el día anterior. -Pero hoy es el inicio de un nuevo verano de aventuras y estoy listo para afrontar todo lo que este pueblo me ponga enfrente.

Dipper toma antes de salir una libreta de notas, un lápiz, una grabadora y la cámara de Mabel, los cuales guarda dentro de su chaleco.

-Ok, ya tengo todo lo que necesito para ponerme a investigar. Pero antes...-

Antes de salir Dipper toma una vieja foto de Pacifica del álbum de fotos que Mabel hizo el verano anterior y la coloca en el panel de "Big Mysteries".

-Bien, eso es un inicio, nos vemos mas tarde Mabel.- Le dice a su durmiente gemela antes de salir del cuarto.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Puerta Principal a la cabaña, Interior.**

Al bajar por la escalara y aproximarse a la puerta principal, Dipper se encuentra con su tío Ford, el cual estaba viendo un extraño dispositivo similar a una Gameboy con total atención y se veía un tanto apresurado.

-Buenos días tío Ford. ¿Que estas viendo? ¿Acaso sucede algo?- Pregunta Dipper mientras se acercaba a su tío y trataba de ver lo que mostraba la pantalla del dispositivo.

-Oh, buenos días Dipper. No es nada importante, es solo que un viejo sensor que deje dentro de la cueva de Bill que acaba de detectar movimientos recientemente, así que estaba por salir a comprobar que todo esté en orden. Aunque lo más probable es que se trate de algún animal que busca un nuevo refugio debo ir a comprobarlo ya que esa cueva es un lugar peligroso para cualquier ser vivo.- Explica Ford.

-Wow, ¿Estas apunto de ir a la cueva?- Pregunta Dipper. -Ese lugar ni siquiera estaba marcado en los mapas de los diarios. ¿Crees que podría acompañar...?- Pero este pará de hablar repentinamente, ya que sin notarlo estaba respirando un extraño humo amarillento que entraba por la parte de abajo de la puerta principal y que extrañamente estaba haciendo que su deseo de acompañar a su tío o de investigar sean cambiados por unas enormes ganas de tener sexo.

-¿Te pasa algo Dipper? Te quedaste sin habla por un segundo.- Dice extrañado el tío Ford.

-No es nada tío solo quería desearte suerte. Me gustaría acompañarte, pero recorde que habia quedado con alguien hoy.-

-De acuerdo, de todas formas estoy seguro de que se trata de una falsa alarma, así que no creo que te pierdas de nada.- Afirma Ford.

-Bien tío, nos vemos. Avísame si encuentras algo fuera de lo normal, osea algo más raro de lo que se acostumbra a ver por aquí.- Dice Dipper al despedirse de su tío y salir por la puerta principal de la cabaña.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Puerta Principal a la cabaña, Exterior.**

Dipper sale de la cabaña y ve sorprendido como Pacífica venía de camino a la cabaña por lo cual fue a su encuentro.

-Hola Pacífica. Disculpa la pregunta, ¿Pero qué haces por aquí tan temprano?- Pregunta Dipper sorprendido por la increíble sincronía.

-No mucho, salí a pasear como hago todas las mañanas.- Explicaba Pacífica. -Pero luego me puse a recordar lo de ayer y termine llegando hasta aquí sin darme cuenta. ¿Y tu que haces?-

-Ya veo, yo estaba apunto de salir para...- Pero Dipper se interrumpe a sí mismo para poder pensar qué le diría a Pacífica. -No puedo contarle que estaba por investigar los cambios en los cuerpos de las mujeres de Gravity Falls, podría malinterpretarse y terminaría quedando como un pervertido (Como ese tal Kalock, que encontré el otro día en internet) y podría darme mala fama, además de entorpecer mi investigación.-

-¿Que decias?- Pregunta Pacífica.

-Que estaba por salir a buscarte.- Dice Dipper -Yo tambien desperte pensando en lo de ayer y me gustaría repetirlo si no estas ocupada.-

-Ja, ya lo imaginaba. Uno no se acuesta con una chica tan bella como yo una vez sin terminar volviéndose adicto a mi.- Afirma Pacífica con arrogancia. -Bien, vayamos a tu cuarto, esta vez no pienso dejar que me tomes desprevenida, esta vez este "pino" va ha caer ante mi.- Dijo mientras acercaba sus manos a la entrepierna de Dipper.

-Espera, no podemos ir a mi cuarto. Mabel sigue ahí.- Dice Dipper.

-Diablos, y no podemos ir a mi casa. Mis padres están ahí pensando cómo comprarle nuestra vieja mansión a McGucket.- Dice Pacífica.- Pero sé de un lugar a donde podemos ir y donde no nos molestaran. Sígueme.

 **Ye Royal Discount (Mini-Golf de Gravity Falls): Entrada.**

-Aquí estamos, este lugar está cerrado hasta que terminen de reemplazar el césped de todo el campo y hoy es el día libre de los que se ocupan de eso por lo cual estará completamente vacío.- Explica Pacífica.

-Ya veo, bien este en verdad parece un buen lugar.- Afirma Dipper.

-Lo se, ahora sígueme.- Dice Pacífica.

-Está bien.- Dice Dipper para luego seguir a Pacífica hasta el hoyo bonus, donde se veía perfectamente que tenía el nuevo césped colocado.

 **Ye Royal Discount: Hoyo Bonus del campo.**

-Bien, aquí estamos. Tengo que admitir que este nuevo césped es genial. Siente nada mas lo suave que es, casi parece una cama y este color le sienta bien.- Dice Pacífica mientras se agachaba para tocar el césped y dejaba sus enormes pechos, cubiertos aún por la ropa, en el aire. Tentando y poniendo de humor a Dipper.

-Si, es genial.- Dice Dipper al tocar el césped como Pacífica, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella.

Mientras se agachó para tocar el césped a Dipper se le cayó de su chaleco la camara que habia traido consigo. Por lo cual le volvió a la cabeza la idea de investigar el pueblo. Claro que lo haría luego de acabar con Pacífica.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso pensabas tomarme fotos mientras estaba desnuda, pequeño pervertido?- Dice Pacífica al recoger la cámara con una sonrisa y una cara de satisfacción al descubrir lo que traía Dipper.

-No, claro que no, es solo que pensé en...- Dijo entrecortado Dipper mientras se le ocurrió una excusa. -En... en tomar fotos para el nuevo álbum de Mabel. Sí, eso, ella me lo pidió anoche ya que sintió que su álbum del año pasado quedó algo escaso, por lo cual me pidió que sacara un par de fotos por mi cuenta.-

-Oh, claro por supuesto.- Dice Pacífica de forma sarcástica. -Bien estoy segura que querrás tener una foto mia para el recuerdo, pero ni pienses que sera desnuda. Además como se trata de una foto de mi perfecto cuerpo, tal vez debería cobrarte algo.-

-Bien ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero?- Preguntó Dipper en voz alta mientras observaba a Pacífica recorriendo con sus manos su cadera y sus pechos mientras Dipper pensaba en su mente. -"Dime que quieres hacer un trio conmigo y con Wendy".-

-No necesito eso, ya deberías saberlo.- Dice Pacífica. -Solo quiero posar para la foto con tu gorra puesta, me parece adorable y creo que se vería bien en mi.- Dice mientras pensaba. -"Esa sucia leñadora la uso todo el año, ahora me toca a mi".-

-Bien, de acuerdo.- Dice Dipper mientras le pasaba la gorra y le pedia posar sobre el césped para tener una foto de cuerpo completo. -Bien ya la tengo.- Dice luego de tomar la foto.

-Excelente, ahora quítate la ropa y trata de hacer un hoyo en uno, novato.- Dice Pacífica mientras procedía a quitarse la ropa y la gorra de Dipper, dejándolas a un lado del campo antes de recostarse sobre el césped del campo.

-Claro, yo soy el novato. Dime quien fue la que quedó completamente exhausta luego de lo de ayer y necesito de unos minutos para poder recuperarse.- Dice Dipper con una cara de orgullo por su hazaña del día anterior.

-Eso fue solo suerte. Esta vez lo haremos en mi territorio. Jamás he perdido ni una sola vez estando en este campo y hoy no será la excepción.- Dice Pacífica con una cara de enojo un poco sonrojada por la vergüenza de su derrota del día anterior.

-Como digas, espero que estes lista. Por que empieza el juego.- Dice Dipper mientras colocaba su pene en la entrada del coño de Pacifica.

Dipper empieza con una estocada profunda, la cual hace que Pacífica de un fuerte gemido y haga una cara de sorpresa.

-El primer hoyo en uno de mi vida.- Dice Dipper con cara de orgullo al ver como logro su cometido de sacarle sus aires de grandeza a Pacifica.

-Cállate, esto no es nada. Si no empiezas a moverte más rápido no hay forma de que me venzas hoy.- Dice Pacífica mientras se recuperaba de la ola de placer que acababa de recibir de golpe.

-Bien, si así lo quieres no me contendré más.- Dice Dipper antes de iniciar con un mete-saque rápido y constante en el coño de Pacífica, la cual ya parecía agarrar el ritmo y a disfrutar más del miembro de Dipper.

-Así está mejor... Sigue... No pares.- Dice ella entre cada penetración.

-Aquí viene el primer disparo... Me corro.- Dice Dipper al momento de sacar su pene y lanzando su primer orgasmo del día sobre el estómago de Pacifica.

-Vaya, estoy impresionada, sacaste mas que ayer.- Dice Pacífica al ver la cantidad de leche que recibió tras el orgasmo de Dipper. -Pero ni creas que con esto será suficiente.- Dijo mientras tomaba el pene de Dipper entre sus tetas, cosa que sorprende al chico que aún se encontraba sensible luego de su primer tiro.

-Ahh... Pacifica... Con cuidado que lo tengo un poco sensible aun.- Dice Dipper mientras sentía los pechos de Pacífica alrededor de su pene.

-Te dije que esta vez no sería tan buena contigo. Esto es lo que te pasa por tomarme a la ligera.- Dice antes de tragarse la punta y comenzar a mover sus tetas de arriba a abajo.

-Ahh... Pacifica... Por dios... Ahh...- Decía Dipper tras sentir cada lamida que la lengua de Pacífica hacia contra la punta de su polla. -Dios, no aguanto mas me corro.- Dice finalmente antes de liberar su esperma mientras bajaba la cabeza de Pacífica hasta la base de su pene haciendo que ella se trague su polla entera junto con su semen. Cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la chica, la cual hizo una expresión de exaltación al momento de sentir el duro miembro deslizandose por su garganta.

-Que atrevido eres. Mira que hacerme eso a mi- Dice Pacífica mientras con su mano masturvaba la polla de Dipper. -Gracias a tu pequeña broma me quede sin poder saborear mi leche favorita será mejor que estés listo para darme otra ración.-

-Claro, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a esforzarte por ella.- Dice Dipper mientras Pacífica seguia masturbandolo con su mano.

-Claros que sí.- Dijo Pacífica. -Pero me debes una debido a tu atrevimiento. Por lo que ahora tendras que probar conmigo unas posiciones que vi ayer por internet, así que prepárate.-

1- Pacífica tiene la boca de Dipper en su coño mientras este exploraba su interior con la lengua.

\- Sigue asi, dejala bien humeda.- Dice Pacífica al recibir placer de la exploración de Dipper a su intimidad.

2- Luego de eso Dipper se dedica a pellizcar los pezones de Pacífica con su mano izquierda, mientras mete los dedos de su mano derecha dentro de su vagina al mismo tiempo que usa su boca para besar a su compañera.

3- Luego se recuestan de nuevo en el césped para realizar un 69.

4- Realizan una variación de "La de Pie" donde Dipper levanta a Pacífica tomándola del trasero, quedando su cabeza en medio de los pechos de Pacifica. Mientras Pacífica rodeaba a Dipper con sus piernas.

5- Luego una variación de la pose estilo "Perrito" donde Dipper sostiene a Pacífica de las muñecas mientras le mete su polla.

6- Y para el último cuadro realizan la "Aurora Boreal", cuadro en el cual se ve a Dipper teniendo un fuerte orgasmo.

Finalmente terminado todo eso se ve a Dipper en el suelo mientras Pacífica está de pie vistiendo.

-Bien lo admito, esta vez me dejaste completamente seco.- Dice Dipper mientras permanecía en el césped tratando de recuperar su respiración luego de su ultimo orgasmo.

-Te advertí que no perdería en este campo.- Dice Pacífica, la cual ya se hallaba de pie y se estaba vistiendo.

-No te confies tanto vamos 1 a 1, la siguiente no será tan sencillo.- Dice Dipper tras recuperar la compostura.

-Bien que así sea, ni creas que lo tendras facil. Hasta la proxima.-Dice al despedirse de Dipper.

-Diablos. En verdad quede agotado, será mejor que me vista y vaya a la cabaña a almorzar. Mabel y el tío Stan ya deben estar preocupados.- Dice Dipper tras ponerse finalmente de pie.

Finalmente Dipper acaba de vestirse y decide revisar la cámara para ver la foto que le tomó a Pacifica.

-Esto irá directo al panel de investigaciones, ya es un comienzo.- Dice Dipper mientras veía la foto de Pacifica y caminaba dejando el campo de golf atrás.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Comedor de la cabaña.**

Dipper se hallaba en el comedor comiendo unos sandwitches y bebiendo soda Pitt mientras en su cabeza acomodaba sus ideas.

-Bien. Lo que tengo entendido hasta ahora es lo siguiente, luego de nuestra salida del pueblo luego de terminar el verano algo ocurrió aquí y causó que las chicas sufran un desarrollo acelerado y sumamente embellecedor además de volverse incapaces de notar dichos cambios y en casos aislados, como el de Pacífica, parece haber un incremento exponencial en el libido. En cambio en los hombres no parecen presentar cambios físicos pero sí de percepción, ya que tampoco son capaces de notar el cambio en las mujeres.- Piensa Dipper mientras anotaba estos cambios entre hombres y mujeres en una pequeña lista en su anotador. -Bien, sea lo que sea esto, lo siguiente será llevar adelante un registro y un pequeño interrogatorio a todas las mujeres del pueblo que presenten cambios para intentar encontrar una relación.- Dice mientras mordía con fuerza su lápiz. -La siguiente vez que vea a Pacifica le haré un par de preguntas, tambien deberia hablar con Wendy...- Dice Dipper mientras recordaba con calentura el nuevo cuerpo de su sexy amiga pelirroja, lo cual lo hizo desconcentrarse y tener una erección. -Pero hablare con ella luego, aun no estoy mentalmente preparado para hablarle de frente sin desnudarla con los ojos. Bien entonces tal vez debería hablar con...- Pero los pensamientos de Dipper son interrumpidos por una música a todo volumen que oyó en la parte de atrás de la cabaña y que no lo dejaba pensar. -Así no hay quien pueda pensar, será mejor que vaya a callarlos antes que despierten a los muertos con todo ese ruido.- Dice al encaminarse fuera del comedor.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Habitación de la parte trasera.**

Al llegar al origen del ruido, Dipper se encuentra con Mabel la cual estaba sobre la pista de baile que quedó montada después de la fiesta de anoche junto a sus amigas Grenda y Candy.

-Las amigas de Mabel están aquí, tal vez pueda empezar los interrogatorios con ellas.- Piensa Dipper al acercarse a la pista donde se hallaban las chicas. -Hola chicas ¿Que hacen?.-

-Hola Dipper.- Dicen Candy y Grenda al mismo tiempo para saludar a Dipper.

-Hola Dip, estábamos apunto de iniciar un concurso de baile, ¿Quieres hacer de juez?- Dice Mabel al ver la llegada de su hermano.

-No, Mabel de hecho venía aquí para hablar con las chicas de...- Dice Dipper antes de ser interrumpido por Grenda.

-Sin excusas, siéntate y disfruta del show.- Dice Grenda al momento de tomar a Dipper de la mano y sentarlo en una silla.

-Y ahora, querido publico con ustedes la chica más divertida y especial de Gravity Falls, Mabel Pines.- Decía Candy a modo de presentadora de Mabel. La cual salta a la pista y empieza con su rutina al momento que Candy coloca la música. Rutina que no logra impresionar en nada a Dipper.

-Wow, una gran presentación por parte de nuestra amiga Mabel.- Dice Grenda al tomar la palabra, reemplazando a Candy. -Y ahora con ustedes la muchacha más amigable e inteligente de Gravity Falls, Candy Chiu.- Dice al momento de poner la musica y ponerse a ver la rutina de Candy. Rutina que logra la atención absoluta de Dipper debido a sus movimientos de cadera los cuales estaban poniendo caliente a Dipper.

-Uf, lo hice, ¿Que les parecio chicas?.- Pregunta Candy a sus amigas.

-Increible Candy, lograste la completa atención del público.- Dice Grenda mientras señalaba a Dipper, el cual quedó con la boca abierta.

-Muy bien hecho Candy.- Le dice Mabel de manera tímida. -Pero ¿No crees que exageraste un poco con el movimiento de caderas?

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó Candy mientras se volteaba mostrando su trasero y comenzaba a repetir la secuencia de las caderas, cosa que molesta un poco a Mabel. -Siempre he bailado así, acaso esta mal.-

-No, olvídalo.- Dice finalmente Mabel mientras mostraba una envidiosa cara.

-Bien, eso será difícil de superar. Pero ahora me toca a mi.- Dice Grenda.

-Oh si, espera.- Dice Candy antes de ponerse a presentar de nuevo. -Y por último esta noche, la gran, la única, Grenda.- Dice finalmente antes de dejarle espacio a Grenda para iniciar su baile al iniciar la música.

Al igual que su amiga Grenda logra la atención total de Dipper, el cual no dejaba de ver como Grenda movía sus pechos. Al terminar su baile Grenda y Candy se acercan a Dipper.

-Y bien señor juez...- Dijo Candy al acercarse a Dipper

-¿Cual de las tres ha sido la ganadora?- Termina de decir Grenda mientras se agachaba a la altura de Dipper, poniendo por accidente sus enormes pechos de frente, los cuales hacían imposible que Dipper apartara la mirada y haga una expresión de muchacho caliente.

Finalmente, Mabel estalla en ira y envidia al ver la cara de tonto que hacía su hermano al tener a sus amigas de frente, imaginando que tendría que ver ese escenario una y otro vez a lo largo del verano con todos los chicos que ella conociera.

-Me harté de ver esto! Me voy de aquí!.- Grita Mabel al momento de salir por la puerta e irse a su cuarto, acción que sacó a Dipper de su trance y lo obligó a perseguirla, siendo acompañado después por Candy y Grenda.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Exterior.**

Dipper llega primero a la parte de arriba y se aproxima a la puerta del cuarto.

-Mabel, soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?- Dice Dipper a través de la puerta cerrada.

-Dipper, no dejes que ellas entren.- Le responde Mabel desde el cuarto.

-De acuerdo, yo lo arreglo, dame un momento.- Dice Dipper para luego esperar a la llegada de las chicas.

-Mabel ¿Estás bien?- Preguntaron al momento de llegar a la puerta del cuarto.

-Tranquilas, solo esta haciendo una rabieta.- Le dice Dipper a las chicas. -Será mejor que entre solo a hablar con ella, esperen aquí.-

-Está bien, aunque no comprendo qué le sucedió.- Dice Candy un poco confundida mientras se alejaba de la puerta.

Dipper se acerca a la puerta y toca un par de veces antes de hablar otra vez con Mabel.

-Mabel, soy Dipper.- Anuncia Dipper. -Voy a entrar solo, ¿De acuerdo?-

Luego de su anuncio abre la puerta para encontrarse con una escena familiar y desagradable.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Interior.**

-Oh, no otra vez.- Dice al momento de ver a Mabel la cual se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto en posición fetal y cubierta de pies a cabeza por su suéter, se había ido a "Sueterlandia". -Mabel, sal de ahí. Hablemos.-

-No hay nada que hablar Dipper.- Le dice Mabel mientras se encontraba aún cubierta por su suéter. -Mi vida termino.-

-Vamos, no exageres, no creo que te haya pasado algo tan malo.- Dice Dipper.

-¿Ah no?- Le grita Mabel a su hermano antes de proceder. -Vi como no podías quitarle los ojos a las chicas. No creo que pueda soportar viendo como todos los chicos con los que salga se queden mirando a mis amigas con esa cara de tonto durante todo el verano. Antes de eso prefiero quedarme aquí y pudrirme-

-Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien.- Dice Dipper al tratar de calmar a su hermana. -Mira, ya he empezado a investigar el asunto.- Dice al momento de mostrarle sus notas. -Ya tengo un inicio para la investigación y ya se me ha ocurrido una manera de conseguir más información.-

-¿Crees que podrás arreglar esto pronto?- Dice Mabel al sacar su cabeza por el agujero de la cabeza del suéter para ver a su hermano.

-Te lo garantizo.- Dice Dipper con toda confianza, para poder calmar a su hermana. -Solo trata de resistir por unos días. Luego de eso vas a poder jugar con tus amigas y salir con chicos sin preocuparte de nada-

-Muchas gracias, Dipper.- Dice Mabel al momento de sacar sus manos por las mangas de su suéter y abrazar a su hermano.

Dipper se sorprende por el abrazo pero luego lo corresponde de su manera especial.

-Pat, Pat.- Dicen al unísono al momento de tocar la espada de su gemelo.

-Bien, ahora que ya te calmaste será mejor que vuelvas con tus amigas para que yo pueda continuar pensando.- Dice Dipper.

-No puedo.- Dice Mabel. -Al menos no ahora, hazme el favor de sacarlas por hoy. Aun estoy un poco celosa y no quiero terminar enojada con las chicas.-

-Bien, yo me encargo.- Dice Dipper. -Tu trata de tranquilizarte.- Dijo finalmente antes de salir del cuarto.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Exterior.**

-¿Cómo está ella?- Preguntó Candy con preocupación. -¿Esta bien?-

-Está bien, resulta que solo siente náuseas luego de comer tantos caramelos y bailar le revolvió el estómago así que quiere estar sola por un momento.- Les explica Dipper.

-Que bien. Creí que le había ocurrido algo serio.- Dice Candy aliviada. -Bien Grenda será mejor que la dejemos.-

-Está bien.- Dice Grenda. -Que te mejores, Mabel!- Grita a la puerta.

-Esperen chicas.- Le dice Dipper a las chicas antes de que estas bajaran la escalera. -No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de nada desde que volví. ¿Les molesta si salimos juntos para ponernos al dia?-

-Claro que no.- Dice Candy. -Vayamos a pasear al bosque.-

-Si! Hagámoslo!- Grita Grenda por la emoción.

-Bien, vayamos.- Dice Dipper mientras en su cabeza pensaba. -Con esto podre obtener mayor información sobre lo que pasa aquí.-

 **Bosque de Gravity Falls.**

Ya dentro del bosque Dipper comienza con sus preguntas a las chicas mientras pone a funcionar la grabadora que tenía en su chaleco.

-Y diganme chicas. ¿Sucedió algo interesante por aquí mientras no estuvimos?- Pregunta Dipper.

-Nada más raro que de costumbre.- Comienza a contar Candy. -Fui al campamento de música como todos los años. Al volver aquí, vi un par de criaturas alrededor del pueblo como siempre, jugue con Grenda, etc, etc-

-Aja, entiendo.- Dice Dipper un tanto decepcionado por la pobre respuesta. -¿Y tu Grenda?-

-Yo visite el castillo de Marius en Austria y luego espere el regreso de mi mejor amiga.- Dijo mientras agarraba a Candy. -Ah y Marius me dijo que quería casarse conmigo ¿Puedes creerlo?- Pregunta Grenda con cierto enojo.

-Aja... Espera ¿Casarse?- Dice Dipper sorprendido.

-Si, resulta que su familia acostumbra a comprometerse a temprana edad, es algo así como una tradición. Pero yo soy una chica libre, no pienso atarme a nadie! Aun tengo mucho que experimentar!- Dice Grenda con enojo.

-Y-ya veo.- Dice Dipper al darse cuenta que, si bien eso era algo curioso, no le servía de nada para su investigación. Dipper pensaba -Con esto puedo suponer que a pesar de haber dejado el pueblo durante un tiempo ellas dos también se vieron afectadas al volver, eso sí es interesante.- Luego saca la cámara de su chaleco antes de volver a hablar. -Oigan que me dicen si se paran frente a esos arbustos para que pueda sacarles una foto, es un favor que me pidió Mabel para su álbum.-

-Claro, no hay problema.- Dicen las dos.

Y asi las chicas posan para la foto teniendo a los arbustos de fondo. Luego de que pasara el flash de la cámara se escucha un sonido de lamentos desde detrás de las chicas. Lo cual hace que se alejen de los arbustos y vayan al lado donde se encontraba Dipper.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Pregunta Dipper. Para luego ver cómo de entre los arbustos sale un grupo de Gnomos que se frotaban los ojos para reponerse luego de la luz del flash. -¿Ustedes? ¿Que quieren?-

-No es asunto tuyo mocoso.- Dice un Gnomo que parecía liderar el grupo. (Danny)

-Sobre ellos chicos.- Dice otro que está al lado del primero que hablo. (Ciber)

Los Gnomos logran someter a las chicas tirándolas al suelo y atándolas.

-Oigan, sueltenme.- Dice Candy al ser apresada por los Gnomos y puesta contra un árbol.

-Salgan de encima, enanos!- Grita Grenda al ser atada y puesta junto a su amiga.

-Tranquilas chicas.- Dice Dipper mientras trata de zafar uno de sus brazos que estaba siendo sujeto por los Gnomos. -Yo las salvó.-

-Bien, todo parece haber salido a la perfección.- Afirma uno de los Gnomos que se encontraba sobre el brazo de Dipper y estaba distraído viendo a las chicas.

Dipper aprovecha ese descuido para sacar su brazo y tomar un silbato para perros que guardaba en un bolsillo de su short. El cual se apresuró a usar para espantar a los Gnomos.

-Ahh... Que dolor espantoso.- Decía uno de los Gnomos. (Ciber)

-Retirada. Retirada.- Dijo otro. (Danny)

-Y ni siquiera piensen en volver aquí!- Grita Dipper mientras pensaba. -Malditos enanos lujuriosos.-

Dipper se aproxima a donde estaban las chicas y comienza a desatarlas. Luego de liberar a ambas estas se levantan y se aproximan a Dipper.

-Gracias, te debemos una.- Le dice Grenda.

-Si, es cierto...- Dijo Candy mientras miraba a Dipper de manera deseosa. -Grenda acércate un momento.- Le dice a su amiga para poder susurrarle algo al oído. -Que tal si...(Susurro)-

-Que estaran planeando esas dos ahora.- Pensaba Dipper mientras las veía hablar.

-Hey Dipper. A Grenda y a mi se nos ocurrió una forma de recompensarte por salvarnos.- Dijo Candy mientras Grenda y ella se acercaban aún más a Dipper. -¿Nos dejas hacerlo?-

-Pues... Esto...- Dice Dipper mientras observaba los pechos de las chicas.

-Lo tomare como un "Si".- Dijo Candy al momento de besar a Dipper mientras Grenda procedía a quitarle sus shorts para poder empezar a chupar su pene.

-Wow. Al parecer no solo Pacífica se encontraba en este estado. ¿Todas las chicas en el pueblo estarán igual?- Pensaba Dipper mientras recibía placer de las dos chicas.

-Mira nada mas lo que tenias escondido aquí adentro.- Dice Grenda luego de bajarle la ropa de Dipper y ver su pene.

-Vaya, se ve genial.- Dice Candy tras desprenderse de su beso con Dipper. -¿Me pregunto si podría mejorar de alguna forma esa parte del cuerpo?-

-Mmm, chicas ¿Si saben lo que están por hacer verdad?- Dice Dipper para despejar sus escasas dudas.

-Claro, estamos a punto de hacer un trio contigo.- Dijo Candy con completa tranquilidad mientras se quitaba la ropa de la cintura para abajo.

-Y será genial, un trío junto a la mejor amiga del mundo.- Dice alegremente Grenda.

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados.- Pensaba Dipper. -Por un lado estoy excitado por la idea de un trio con estas bellezas. Por otro me siento culpable por hacer esto con las amigas de Mabel sin que ella lo sepa. Y por último, me siento el tipo mas suertudo del maldito mundo! Si sigo con esta suerte podría terminar cogiendo con Wendy antes de terminar el verano!-

-Hola, tierra a Dipper.- Le dice Candy para sacarlo de sus pensamientos para que esté le dirija la vista a ella y a Grenda, las cuales ya se encontraban completamente desnudas y lista para empezar. -Baja de la luna, desvistete y recuestate, héroe.-

Dipper obedece, se desnuda y le dirige una mirada a las chicas.

-Bien chicas todo listo, haber que saben hacer.- Dice Dipper al recostarse en el suelo.

-Pronto lo sabrás.- Dice Grenda antes de deslizar su lengua sobre un costado del pene de Dipper.

-Siéntete libre de hacernos peticiones, queremos que este sea un momento especial.- Dijo Candy al colocarse junto a Grenda y comenzar a chupar la punta del pene de Dipper.

-Cómo rechazar esa oferta.- Pensó Dipper mientras veía con una sonrisa la escena frente a sus ojos, las amigas de su hermana estaban chupando su polla con mucho gusto, no podía evitar sentirse como el rey del mundo en ese momento.

-Vaya son buenas.- Les dice Dipper mientras las chicas continuaban atacando la polla de Dipper con sus lenguas, una de cada lado. -Son Geniales!- Dice luego de ver como Candy ahora chupaba sus bolas mientras Grenda metía la mitad de su pene por su garganta. Luego de eso ve como ambas se dedicaron una mirada antes de dirigir sus labios a la punta de Dipper, una a la derecha otra a la izquierda, para luego darle vueltas a la punta con sus lenguas. -Es demasiado! Me Corro!- Dice mientras arrojaba su semen sobre el rostro de ambas.

-Wow soltaste bastante, mira nada mas como dejaste mi cara.- Dice Candy, un poco furiosa, mientras le mostraba a Dipper su rostro cubierto de semen.

-Yo me ocupo de eso.- Dice Grenda, la cual se estaba relamiendo el semen que tenia por la cara. -Sabes que adoro la leche, acércate y te dejare limpia.-

Candy se acerca a su amiga, la cual rápidamente procede a pasar su lengua por su rostro para limpiar el semen. Pasa su lengua por las mejillas, la frente y el cuello de Candy. Luego de recoger la última gota que estaba a un lado de sus labios Grenda cruza una mirada con su amiga antes de besarla en la boca debido a la excitación. Las dos comparten un beso apasionado mientras Dipper observaba la escena con gran interés lo cual terminó por darle una dura erección.

-Oigan ¿No se habrán olvidado de mi cierto?- Dice para llamar la atención de las chicas.

-Lo sentimos, fue por el calor del momento.- Dijo Candy mientras se despegaba de la boca de Grenda y observaba la gran erección de Dipper. -¿Acaso vernos te dio alguna idea?- Pregunta luego de ver la gran erección de Dipper.

-Muchas, asi que empecemos.- Dice Dipper mientras sujetaba su polla con su mano derecha y apuntaba en la dirección de las chicas. -Bien ¿Quien va a ser la primera?-

-¿Te importa que sea yo, Grenda?- Pregunta Candy.

-Claro que no, adelante.- Le dice Grenda a su amiga.

-No creerás que quedaras fuera de esto.- Dice Dipper. -Verlas a las dos fue muy excitante. ¿Les molestaría seguir adelante pero ahora incluyendome?-

-Claro que no!- Dicen Candy y Grenda luego de intercambiar una sonrisa antes de responder juntas.

-Excelente, Candy ponte en cuatro patas, Grenda recuestate frente a ella y abre las piernas.- Les dice Dipper a las excitadas chicas.

-De acuerdo.- Vuelven a responder al unísono.

-Bien Candy tu ocupate de Grenda que yo me ocupo de ti.- Dice Dipper al colocar su pene en la entrada del coño de Candy. -Ok chicas, aquí vamos.- Dice antes de clavar su pene en el interior de Candy mientras ella empezaba a lamer el coño de Grenda.

Al principio mantuvieron un ritmo lento debido a la falta de experiencia. Dipper se mantenía con su mete-saca en posición de perrito, cada tanto estirando las manos para tocar uno de lo pechos de Candy o su clítoris. Candy en cambio se mantenía lamiendo a Grenda, metiendo su lengua, lamiendo su clítoris o metiendo sus dedos dentro de ella, cosa que hacía delirar a la chica, la cual pellizcaba sus pezones mientras Candy se ocupaba de su parte baja.

-Dios, Candy eres increíble!- Exclamó Grenda.

-Si que lo es!- Dijo Dipper. -Cada vez está más apretada, esto es increíble!-

-Chicos me van a hacer sonrojar.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía jugando con el coño de Grenda con sus dedos. -Dios... Ya casi me corro!.-

-Yo igual!.- Dice Grenda

-Somos tres! Hagámoslo juntos!- Dice Dipper

-Me corro!- Gritan los tres al momento de acabar. Dipper lleno a Candy con su corrida para luego sentir como el interior de Candy se estremeció con la llegada del orgasmo de la chica.

Los chicos quedan unos segundos en el suelo luego del gran orgasmo coordinado que acababan de vivir. Siendo Dipper el primero en reponerse.

-Eso fue increible chicas.- Dice Dipper luego de sentarse en el suelo.

-Si que lo fue.- Dice Candy, quien aun seguia recostada en el suelo.

-Fue genial.- Dice finalmente Grenda mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Qué otras ideas tuviste?- Pregunta Candy. Mientras Grenda se limitaba a hacer una gran sonrisa, feliz de que ahora sería su turno.

-Bien...- Dice Dipper con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Luego de eso vemos a los chicos en nuevas posturas.

Dipper está penetrando a Grenda, la cual se encontraba con su espalda contra un árbol, de pie mientras con su mano derecha tocaba su pechos izquierdo y la besaba en la boca. Candy se encontraba chupando el otro pecho de Grenda. Mientras que Grenda se dedicaba a meter sus dedos dentro de Candy con la intención de hacerla acabar.

Luego pasamos a otra escena donde Dipper se encuentra moviendo sus caderas sobre Grenda mientras está apretaba su pene con sus pechos, haciendo una turca. Candy se encontraba contemplando la escena mientras se masturbaba pellizcando sus pezones y su coño.

Luego de eso viene otra escena donde Dipper se encontraba de pie frente al trasero de Candy, la cual estaba alzando en el aire lo más alto posible mientras sostenía la mano de Grenda.

-Se cuidadoso, jamás metí algo ahí.- Le informa Candy a Dipper.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- Dice este antes de meter su pene dentro del culo de Candy mientras tomaba sus nalgas con ambas manos para ocuparse del movimiento. Candy solo pudo sostener la mano de su amiga hasta que el dolor lentamente se convertía en placer, y uno que ella disfruto enormemente debo agregar.

Finalmente para terminar vemos a las chicas, una en el suelo y la otra en cuatro patas frente a ella, ambas juntando sus caderas y sus vientres lo mejor que podían, mientras que Dipper se encontraba con su pene frente a sus coños preparado para el último round. Dipper coloca su pene en medio de los vientres de las dos chicas y procede a mover sus caderas rápidamente, haciendo que su pene frotará con rapidez el clítoris de ambas causandoles mucho placer. Finalmente todos se corren por última vez y quedan completamente rendidos y recostados en el suelo uno tras otro.

-Eso fue fabuloso chicas.- Dice Dipper completamente desecho.

-Lo se nunca me había excitado tanto en toda mi vida.- Dice Candy.

-Los adoro chicos, en serio.- Dice Grenda sin moverse de su pedazo de suelo.

Cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos, detrás de un árbol se asomaba un figura conocida, la cual había estado filmando con su celular desde hace un rato el espectáculo que los tres habían organizado de improviso. Esa figura era Tambry, la simpática y bella chica obsesionada con su celular, novia de Robbie y mejor amiga de Wendy.

-Vaya, vaya mira nada más esto.- Dice mientras finaliza la filmación que había hecho con su celular. -No pensé que esos tres fueran tan unidos. Y tampoco creí que Dipper pudiera con dos chicas a la vez.- Decía mientras contemplaba una escena del video que había elaborado. -Creo que a Wendy le encantará ver esto.-

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Interior.**

Mabel se encontraba sobre su cama tocando ligeramente sus pequeños pechos sobre su suéter mientras recordaba la apariencia de sus amigas con envidia y recordaba la cara de su hermano al ver a sus amigas.

-Rayos…esas dos...- Dice Mabel antes de hundir su cabeza contra la almohada de su cama para ahogar un grito. Luego se pone boca arriba viendo al techo por un rato.

-Desearía tener un cuerpo como el de ellas.- Dice finalmente Mabel en medio del silencio de la habitación.

Luego de eso Mabel escucha un sonido proveniente del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto. Por lo cual sale de su habitación para investigar el origen.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Ático de la cabaña.**

Mabel finalmente sale de su cuarto y posa su mirada en la ventana del ático de la cabaña. Y ve, asombrada, como de la ventana se asomaba una voluptuosa y sexy hada.

-Hola Mabel. Tal vez no me conozcas pero yo soy tu hada madrina. Y he venido hasta aquí para poder hacer realidad tu deseo.- Exclamó el hada.

-No puede ser!- Grita de alegría mientras hace una cara de felicidad absoluta al escuchar las noticias que traía esa bella hada. -Tengo un hada madrina! Y vino aquí a ayudarme a ser más bella! AAHHHHH!- Gritó finalmente, cosa que provocó que el hada se tapara las orejas.

-Si, si, lo se. Ahora cálmate y deja que te explique- Dice el hada antes de proceder. -Todo lo que necesitas para ser la más bella de Gravity Falls es un poco de mis "Polvos Mágicos".- Dice el hada al dejar caer un poco de esos polvos sobre el piso de ático. -Sip. Un par de estas bellezas y serás la chica para sexy del pueblo... no, del condado en unos dias.-

-Que bien! ¿Y que tengo que hacer?- Pregunta Mabel.

-Solo ponte a girar sobre ti misma, mi pequeña. Yo me encargo de arrojarte el polvo y en unos días, antes de que te des cuenta, despertaras viendo en el espejo a la chica más sexy que hayas visto y te darás cuenta que eres tu.-

-Dios! No puedo esperar!- Dice Mabel antes de ponerse a girar sobre sí misma esperando ese polvo mágico que cambiaría su vida. Pero es frenada por el hada, la cual tenía una cosa más por decirle.

-Ah, una cosa mas mi pequeña. No debes decirle a nadie sobre nuestro encuentro, me despedirian como hada madrina si se hace pública mi existencia. Y no quiero terminar como corista de Cupido, ese tipo es un idiota.- Dice el hada.

-Si, lo conozco. Descuida no le diré nada a nadie.- Dice Mabel para tranquilizarla.

-Perfecto! Entonces mi niña, a girar! Y que la magia haga el resto!- Le ordena el hada a Mabel.

Mabel gira mientras recibe constantemente ese extraño polvo sobre cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que es detenida por el hada.

-Bien, eso es todo pequeña. Nos veremos pronto.- Dice finalmente el hada antes de saltar por la ventana mientras extendía sus alas.

-Hasta pronto!- Se despide Mabel antes de irse saltando de alegría a su cuarto.

 **Cueva de Bill.**

Stanford está frente al mural de Bill y ve con asombro como alguien lo ha profanado para escribir unos nuevos símbolos con una especie de pintura rosa que superponen a los anteriores dibujos, en los cuales se cubrían todos los símbolos menos los de Dipper (Pino), Wendy (Bolsa de hielo), Pacífica (Llama) y Mabel (Estrella Fugaz). Los demás símbolos de los lados fueron cambiados por, un celular, un lunar, unos cuernos, un caramelo, un micrófono y una nota musical; mientras que el símbolo de Bill fue cambiado por el de unas enormes alas como de insecto y para finalizar el símbolo de Dipper (Pino) tenía una flecha que recorría a todos los símbolos por el lado interior del círculo más pequeño y que finalmente apuntaba al dibujo de las alas.

-Esto es extraño. Me pregunto que significará...- Dice Stanford mientras hace una cara de intriga ante lo que veían sus ojos preguntándose qué les depararía el futuro.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

NOTA: Este fic es significativamente mas corto que sus predecesores, ya que fue hecho con la idea de emparejar la linea argumental del fic con la del cómic. Por lo cual mucho del material que falto ver en el segundo cómic sera usado en la tercera entrega junto con los acontecimientos de esta 3ra parte del fic

 **Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Placer 3**.

 **Al día siguiente…**

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Puerta Principal de la cabaña. Exterior.**

Dipper se encontraba sentado en el sofá junto a la puerta de la cabaña, con un notable buen humor y una sonrisa amplia y despreocupa en su rostro.

-Vaya que he tenido suerte desde que volví aquí.- Pensaba internamente el chico. –Pacifica, Candy y Grenda en menos de una semana.- Dijo internamente mientras recordaba sus recientes "Encuentros" con estas tres. –Pero ya es hora de ponerse serio. No puedo defraudar a Mabel de esta forma, tengo que continuar investigando lo que ocurre aquí.- Pensó Dipper al momento de poner una expresión de determinación en su rostro. -Y para hacer eso tengo que hacerle preguntas a todas las chicas del pueblo que pueda. Lo que significa que…tengo que hablar con ella- Se dijo internamente antes de poner una expresión de preocupación en su rostro luego de pensar quien sería la siguiente chica a la cual interrogaría.

Dipper se había decidido que para avanzar con su investigación debía hablar con Wendy, por lo cual decide ir a verla a la tienda de la cabaña.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Tienda de regalos.**

Wendy se encontraba detrás del mostrador de la tienda, con los pies sobre este mismo y con su silla inclinada contra la pared mientras veía algo en su celular con los auriculares puestos. En la tienda no había nadie así que la chica tenía tiempo libre.

-Ok, hay esta ella.- Dijo Dipper al ver a la bella pelirroja que estaba tras el mostrador. –Mantente enfocado y haz las preguntas. No veas sus pechos, mírala a los ojos y todo saldrá bien.- Se dijo internamente el chico antes de tragar saliva y dirigirse frente al mostrador para hablar con Wendy.

-H-hola Wendy.- Dijo Dipper de manera nerviosa al momento de saludar a la chica.

Wendy se da cuenta de la presencia de Dipper, por lo cual se quita sus auriculares y se inclina sobre el mostrador colocando sus codos sobre el mismo y poniendo sus manos sobre su barbilla, dejando así sus enormes pechos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué onda, amigo? ¿Por fin tienes tiempo para hablar?- Dijo Wendy a la hora de corresponder el saludo.

-Yo…estoy…estaba…ah…- Balbuceo Dipper al tener los senos de Wendy frente a él, haciendo que olvidara el motivo por el que había ido a verla.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto extrañada Wendy al mismo tiempo que se ponía firme y apartaba sus pechos del rostro del chico.

-¡S-si! ¡Estoy perfecto!- Dijo el chico luego de salir del trance en el que había quedado. –De hecho vine a preguntarte una cosa ¿Has notado algo raro en el pueblo desde que Mabel y yo nos fuimos?- Pregunta finalmente Dipper.

-Amigo, luego de lo que vi el año pasado ya nada de lo de aquí me parece extraño.- Dijo la chica de manera tranquila.

-Y-ya veo.- Dijo Dipper un tanto desilusionado por la respuesta. –Es cierto, creo que nada podría ser considerado "Extraño" luego de lo que paso hace un año.- Pensó internamente Dipper. –B-bien, gracias de todas formas Wendy te veré lue…- Dijo para despedirse Dipper, pero es interrumpido por Wendy.

-No tan rápido Dipper.- Dijo Wendy para detener al chico. –Aún no hemos podido ponernos al día y justo ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre. ¿Puedes hacerme algo de compañía?- Pregunto la chica.

-¡C-claro! ¿Cómo podría decir que no?- Dijo un poco nervioso Dipper por la idea de quedarse a solas con la chica. –Tranquilízate Dipper. Actúa normal y recuerda, solo somos amigos.- Se dijo internamente el chico para así tranquilizarse.

 **Poco después…**

-Jajaja. No puede ser. ¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto entre risas Wendy luego de escuchar la anécdota que le conto Dipper.

-Es cierto, y desde ese momento a Mabel ya no le permiten mezclar cosas en clase de química.- Dijo Dipper también entre carcajadas. –Wow. Por fuera casi parece otra persona, pero por dentro sigue siendo la misma Wendy de siempre.- Pensó el chico mientras hacia una expresión de calma.

-Oye Dipper ¿Puedes traer un par de sodas de la maquina? Tengo un poco de sed.- Le pregunto Wendy a Dipper.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo Dipper al momento de ir hasta la máquina. Dipper saca dos latas de soda Pitt y vuelve al mostrador junto a Wendy. –Aquí tienes.- Dijo el chico al alcanzarle la lata a la chica.

-Gracias, amigo.- Dijo Wendy antes de beber un poco y luego deslizar la lata fría por arriba de sus pechos de manera seductora (Como en el comercial de Pepsi Diet con Cindy Crawford. LINK).

Al ver la escena los ojos de Dipper volvieron a traicionarlo, ya que volvieron a poner toda su atención sobre los pechos de Wendy. Dipper observo casi hipnotizado como una gota de agua de lata se deslizaba por sobre uno de los pechos de Wendy y terminaba pasando por el medio de los senos de la chica, cosa que le dio una erección sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Dipper?- Pregunto Wendy luego de darse cuenta de la erección que tenía el chico.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto extrañado Dipper antes de darse cuenta de la erección que tenía en ese momento. -¡Ah! ¡W-wendy esto no es lo que parece!- Dijo el chico al momento de tapar su erección con su gorra.

-Tranquilo Dipper, sé que eso es normal. Es parte de volverse adolescente.- Le dijo Wendy de manera dulce. –Pero dime ¿No te gustaría ver un poco más de cerca?- Sugirió la chica de manera seductora mientras acercaba sus pechos a la cara del chico.

-¡¿L-lo dices enserio?!- Pregunto emocionado Dipper.

-Claro que sí. Pero primero tienes que mostrármelo tú primero, ¿Me entiendes, verdad?- Dijo Wendy mientras señalaba la entrepierna del chico.

-¡Si! ¡Está bien, enseguida!- Dijo Dipper mientras se quitaba sus shorts y pensaba. –No puede ser ¡En verdad está pasando!-

Luego de que Dipper se quitara sus shorts y revelara la gran erección que tenía en ese momento, Wendy se acerca y se coloca frente a Dipper.

-Mira nada más lo que tenías aquí escondido.- Dijo Wendy al momento de darle una buena mirada a la polla de Dipper. –Está muy duro y caliente. ¿Te pusiste así por mí?- Pregunto la chica de manera sensual mientras sujetaba la polla con su mano y comenzaba a moverla.

-Y-yo…la verdad…es que…- Dijo de manera entre cortada Dipper, dudando sobre si decir la verdad.

-Sé sincero Dipper.- Dijo Wendy mientras aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento de su mano. –Si me dices la verdad ahora te prometo que recibirás una agradable recompensa.- Le susurro Wendy a Dipper en el oído, antes de darle una ligera mordida a la oreja del chico.

Al oír esas palabras Dipper se enrojeció como un tomate, pero también logro despejar completamente las dudas que tenía, por lo cual decidió ser sincero con Wendy.

-¡Ok, lo admito! ¡Estoy así por ti Wendy!- Exclamo finalmente Dipper. -¡No puedo evitar ponerme así cuando estoy contigo! ¡Eres demasiado sexy!-

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Dipper, Wendy sonríe ligeramente y aumenta aún más la velocidad de sus manos, haciendo que Dipper se acercara a su orgasmo.

-¡Ah, Wendy! ¡Ya casi estoy! Voy a… ¿¡EH!?- Exclamo sorprendido Dipper al sentir como la chica se había detenido antes de que acabara. -¿¡Que paso!? ¿Por qué paraste?- Pregunto el chico.

-Lo siento Dipper, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para esto, cualquiera podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento.- Dijo Wendy luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a Dipper y le volvía a subir sus shorts. –Considera eso como un adelanto de lo que haremos en mi casa más tarde.- Dijo la chica mientras se volvía a colocar tras el mostrador de la tienda.

Dipper tenía una expresión de enfado en su rostro debido al hecho de que la chica lo dejo en ese estado, pero termina aceptado la oferta luego de admitir que la chica tenía razón.

-Está bien…entonces te veré más tarde.- Dijo Dipper mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto aun con el mismo estado de ánimo.

-¡Oye Dipper!- Exclamo Wendy desde el mostrador para que el chico se volteara.

Luego de que Dipper se diera la vuelta Wendy levanta su camisa y le da al chico un vistazo de sus pechos para así animarlo un poco.

-¡Wow Wendy!- Exclamo Dipper luego de ver los enormes pechos de la chica.

-Te estaré esperando, no vayas a faltar.- Dijo Wendy al bajar su camisa y guiñarle el ojo a Dipper.

-¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!- Se dijo internamente Dipper.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Interior.**

Una vez en su cuarto Dipper se emociona mucho al imaginarse todo lo que haría con Wendy en la tarde.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es simplemente increíble!- Pensaba el chico. –Wendy… ¡Voy a hacerlo con Wendy esta tarde!- Se repetía internamente mientras sonreía felizmente. –Pero…no sé si deba…- Se dijo algo desanimado el chico. –Si las cosas terminan así siempre que me pongo a investigar nunca podre descubrir lo que ocurrió aquí. Además Mabel…-

Mabel entra de repente en el cuarto e interrumpe el debate interno de Dipper.

-Hola Dipper ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo decaído.- Pregunto Mabel luego de darse cuenta de expresión que tenía su hermano.

-Bueno…es que…- Dijo Dipper tratando de inventar una excusa -L-lo que pasa es que hoy no logre avanzar en la investigación. Ninguna de las chicas con las que hable notaron nada particular, así que estoy un poco atorado.- Le dijo Dipper mientras forzaba una sonrisa. –P-pero no te desanimes, voy a seguir investigando hasta que encuentre algo así que no te preocu…- Trato de decir Dipper para así calmar a Mabel, pero es interrumpido por esta última.

-Oh, no te preocupes tanto Dipper. Luego de nuestra charla de ayer me siento mucho más calmada. Así que ya no te exijas demasiado.- Dijo Mabel de manera tranquila

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto Dipper bastante sorprendido.

-Claro que sí. Tomate tu tiempo y trata de disfrutar del verano.- Le respondió Mabel.

-Eso haré Mabel.- Dijo Dipper bastante feliz. -¡Gracias Dios! ¡Ahora puedo divertirme con las chicas sin sentir culpa!- Pensó internamente Dipper. –Pero espera... ¿Crees poder soportar esto? Es decir, ¿No vas a sentir envidia de tus amigas?- Pregunto Dipper un poco incrédulo del repentino cambio de parecer de Mabel.

-No te preocupes, Dipper…- Dijo Mabel con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. –No creo que eso sea posible.- Termino de contestar la chica mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas para así posar de manera orgullosa mostrándole a su hermano el cuerpo que su "Hada Madrina" le había dado.

-Mabel parece muy contenta de repente, me pregunto por qué será.- Pensó intrigado Dipper, ya que no fue capaz de distinguir el notable cambio de cuerpo que había experimentado su hermana.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Placer 4**

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Interior.**

Los gemelos se encontraban aun charlando en su cuarto en la cabaña. Dipper desbordante de alegría debido al cambio en la actitud de Mabel, y Mabel completamente orgullosa con el nuevo aspecto que tenía.

-Y dime ¿Por qué el reciente cambio de actitud?- Pregunto Dipper de manera curiosa.

-¿Acaso no notas nada distinto en mí, hermano?- Pregunto Mabel mientras posaba para Dipper colocando una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su cintura, para así resaltar sus recientemente desarrolladas curvas, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de ganadora en su rostro.

-Mmm...- Murmuro Dipper un momento al observar con cuidado a Mabel antes de responder. -¿Nuevo corte de cabello, quizás?- Pregunto el chico luego de no notar nada particularmente diferente con sus ojos.

-¿Den serio no notas nada distinto en mí?- Pregunto Mabel de manera incrédula. -¿Tampoco en estas?- Pregunto nuevamente la chica, esta vez inclinándose hacia adelante mientras sonreía ampliamente y sujetaba sus pechos con ambas manos.

-¡Ohhh, ya veo!- Dijo Dipper mientras trataba de fingir para seguirle la corriente a la chica. –Te empezó a crecer de nuevo el pecho.- Dijo Dipper en el mismo tono condescendiente de antes. –Eso es genial, Mabel. Sigue así y pronto serás más bella que cualquier otra chica en el pueblo, claro que si.- Dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la cabeza a Mabel para así animarla, pero obteniendo solamente una mirada de enojo por parte de la chica.

-¡Eres un idiota Dipper!- Dijo Mabel de manera furiosa mientras azotaba la puerta del cuarto mientras salía.

-Solo trataba de animarla, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- Se preguntó internamente Dipper.

 **Más tarde ese día…**

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Comedor de la cabaña.**

Stanley Pines se encontraba sentado junto a la mesa, rodeado de trozos de madera y latas de pintura, las cuales usaba para preparar los carteles de su más reciente atracción. De repente Stanford entra en la habitación e interrumpe el trabajo de su hermano.

-Stanley, ¿Has visto a Dipper? Encontré algo en la cueva de Bill que creo que él debería ver.- Dijo de manera seria Stanford.

-No realmente. Pero creo que menciono algo como que iría la casa de Wendy.- Dijo Stanley mientras hacía a un lado lo que estaba haciendo. -¿Qué encontraste? ¿Es algo serio?- Pregunto con un hilo de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

-No estoy muy seguro.- Dijo Stanford mientras observaba el dibujo que él había hecho de los símbolos que encontró en la cueva.

 **Cabaña de los Corduroy: Entrada, Exterior.**

Dipper se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Wendy completamente emocionado por que llegara el momento de la verdad.

-Muy bien Dipper, llego la hora. Solo tú y la chica más genial de mundo. Mantén la calma.- Se dijo Dipper internamente antes de respirar hondo y tocar a la puerta de la casa.

Wendy abre la puerta mientras llevaba puesta solo una camisa verde como las que ella usaba usualmente, solo que esta era un poco más grande y holgada que las demás. La camisa estaba abrochada solo con los botones a la altura de su pecho y alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta la cintura, pero aun así hacía notar que la chica no llevaba nada debajo de la prenda.

-Por fin llegas.- Dijo Wendy de manera seductora a Dipper, el cual aún estaba impactado por el sexy recibimiento de la pelirroja. –Por un segundo pensé que no vendrías.- Dijo la chica.

-¿Y perderme de esto? ¡De ninguna forma!- Dijo Dipper.

-Ven, hoy tenemos la casa sola para los dos.- Dijo Wendy mientras invitaba a entrar a Dipper.

 **Cabaña de los Corduroy: Habitación de Wendy.**

Wendy lleva a Dipper hasta su habitación y lo invita a sentarse en la cama.

-Ponte cómodo, amigo. Voy a traer algo y vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo Wendy mientras salía de la habitación.

Dipper obedece a Wendy y comienza a quitarse la ropa y se pone a esperar el regreso de la chica. Al poco tiempo Wendy vuelve muy emociona con un pañuelo color violeta en su mano, cosa que llamo la atención de Dipper.

-¿Para qué es eso Wendy?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Oh, ¿Esto?- Dijo Wendy mientras miraba la pañuelo en su mano. –Solo es para un pequeño juego que se me ocurrió, ¿Te interesa saber de qué se trata?- Pregunto la chica.

Dipper asintió con la cabeza.

-El juego es así, tú te pones esto como venda y tratas de adivinar qué es lo que estoy haciendo, si no lo adivinas voy a seguir haciéndolo hasta que lo hagas y durante ese tiempo no tienes permiso de correrte.- Comenzó a explicar Wendy. –Pero he aquí la cosa, cada vez que adivines tendrás permiso de correrte antes de que empiece a hacer algo distinto. Y cada tres veces que logres adivinar lo que hago, yo hare algo que tú quieras.- Termina de explicar Wendy. - ¿Qué dice? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-

-Suena interesante. ¡Hagámoslo!- Dijo emocionado Dipper.

-Me alegra que digas eso. Ten, cúbrete los ojos.- Dijo Wendy mientras le daba el pañuelo a Dipper. -Considera esto como una "pista" para una de las primeras rondas.- Dijo mientras usaba su lengua para empujar una de sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que movía de adelante hacia atrás su mano frente a su rostro, haciendo una imitación de alguien que está haciendo una mamada.

-Muy bien, lo tendré en mente.- Dijo Dipper mientras se terminaba de ajustar la venda. -¡Empecemos!- Dijo finalmente con gran ánimo.

Una vez que Dipper se puso la venda, Wendy se le acerco y comenzó a besarlo con pasión usando su lengua. Dipper se limitó a disfrutar del beso mientras pensaba (-Este es el mejor verano de mi vida.-). Mientras Wendy continuaba besando a Dipper, aproxima una de sus manos al pene de este, lo sujeta y empieza a masturbarlo. Luego de un rato, el pene de Dipper ya se encontraba completamente duro, así que la pelirroja separo sus labios de los del chico para hablar y empezar con el juego.

-Muy bien, ¿Dime que estoy haciendo?- Dijo Wendy mientras seguía sacudiendo la polla de Dipper. –Vamos, esta es muy fácil.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía al chico disfrutar de la experiencia.

-E-espera, déjame…"Pensarlo" un poco.- Dijo Dipper mientras se limitaba a disfrutar de la mano de Wendy y pensaba. –Quiero disfrutar esto un poco más.- Luego de un par de sacudidas más Dipper por fin responde. –Estas usando tu mano, ¿Verdad?-

-¡Correcto!- Dijo Wendy con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Ya estas por correrte o aun puedes aguantar para la siguiente ronda?- Pregunto la chica sin dejar de sacudir la polla con su mano.

-Puedo aguantar, pasemos a otra cosa.- Dijo Dipper, emocionado porque Wendy hiciera otra cosa y así anotar otro acierto.

-Muy bien, amigo.- Dijo mientras soltaba la polla de Dipper y acercaba su boca a la entrepierna del chico. –Recuerda, no dejare que te corras hasta que adivines.- Dijo la chica antes de meter la polla de Dipper en su boca y comenzar a mamarla.

-S-sí, está bien, lo entiendo.- Dijo Dipper mientras sentía como Wendy se había tragado la mitad de su polla y se dedicaba a usar su lengua para rodearla y jugar con la punta. –Su mamada es mejor que la de Pacifica o las chicas.- Pensó mientras recordaba a Pacifica, Candy y Grenda. En un momento Dipper sintió como Wendy saco la polla de su boca y uso su lengua para jugar con el prepucio y la uretra. – ¡Ahh, Wendy! ¡Ya estoy por…!- Dijo Dipper mientras sentía como se aproximaba su orgasmo debido a la experimentada mamada de la pelirroja.

-Ah, ah, ah, no lo creo, pequeño.- Dijo Wendy mientras sujetaba con fuerza la base de la polla de Dipper, evitando así que este alcanzara su orgasmo.

-¡Ow! ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y porque!?- Pregunto Dipper luego de que la chica le negara su orgasmo.

-Recuerda las reglas, amigo. Primero adivina y luego puedes hacerlo.- Dijo mientras volvía a deslizar su lengua en la punta de la polla de Dipper, lamiendo así un poco de líquido pre-seminal que el chico había soltado. - ¿Dime que estoy haciendo?- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-No pensé que se tomaría este juego tan en serio.- Pensó Dipper. –Estas…usando la lengua en la punta de mi polla.- Dijo el chico, desesperado porque la chica lo dejara correrse.

-¡Correcto!- Dice de forma alegre Wendy mientras soltaba la base de la polla y comenzaba a atrapar los disparos de semen de esta con su boca. –Mmm...Leche fresca de una polla adolescente, mi favorita.- Dijo la chica mientras se relamía los labios.

-¡Dios! Iba a explotar si seguía aguantado.- Dijo Dipper entre gemidos. –Pero aun así se sintió bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que te gustará.- Dijo Wendy devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Pero es momento de pasar a la última ronda.- Dijo la chica de manera decidida.

-Eh, Wendy… ¿Crees que podría quitarme la venda?- Pregunto Dipper. –El juego fue divertido y todo pero, ¿No crees que podríamos...?-

-No, no lo creo, amigo. Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho.- Dijo Wendy de manera seria.–Además, solo te falta adivinar una última vez para reclamar tu premio.- Le susurró al oído la pelirroja a Dipper.

-E-está bien, sigamos entonces.- Dijo Dipper teniendo en mente lo que haría si adivinaba una vez más. –Concéntrate Dipper. Ponte serio y adivina.- Se dijo a sí mismo para darse aliento.

-Bien, sigamos entonces.- Dijo Wendy mientras se quitaba su camisa y volvía a sujetar la polla de Dipper para así empezar de nuevo. Esta vez la pelirroja coloco la polla del chico en medio de sus pechos y la apretó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a sacudirla de arriba abajo, sacando ocasionalmente la lengua para soltar saliva y que la polla se deslizara con mayor fluidez. –Puedes adivinar cuando quieras, amigo.- Dijo la chica mientras continua con su labor.

-¡Esta es fácil!- Dijo victorioso Dipper. -¡Estas usando tus pechos!- Exclamo finalmente.

-¡Muy bien!- Dijo Wendy para felicitarlo. -¿Pero cómo lo adivinaste tan rápido?- Pregunto intrigada la chica.

-Bien…Tú sabes, solo…solo lo imagine. Hehehe- Dijo finalmente Dipper. –Debo darle las gracias a Pacifica por ayudarme con esta.- Pensó internamente mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con la chica Northwest, y más precisamente la primera vez que sintió los pechos de una chica alrededor de su polla.

-Muy bien, chico listo. Dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Pregunto Wendy, interesada por saber lo que se le había ocurrido al chico.

-Hay una cosa que siempre he querido hacer contigo, Wendy.- Dijo Dipper mientras se quitaba la venda. -Acuéstate en la cama boca arriba.- Dijo Dipper con una sonrisa.

Wendy correspondió la sonrisa de Dipper e hizo lo que lo que le había dicho. Dipper se acercó y coloco su pene lo más profundo que pudo dentro de ella. Wendy sujeto al chico abrazándolo y rodeando su espalda con sus piernas, haciendo así que su conexión fuera aún más profunda. Ambos empezaron a gemir con pasión cuando Dipper comenzó a moverse.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es, Dipper! ¡Sigue así!- Exclamaba Wendy mientras sentía las arremetidas del chico al que estaba sujetando con cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Dios! ¡Wendy! ¡Esto es aún mejor de lo que había imaginado!- Decía Dipper junto al oído de Wendy mientras continuaba empujando frenéticamente su polla dentro de ella.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Dipper! ¡Ya casi me corro!- Exclamo Wendy al sentir como Dipper se acercaba más y más a la entrada de su útero con cada una de sus estocadas.

-¡Yo también, Wendy!- Dijo Dipper mientras continuaba con su labor.

-¡Hazlo dentro si quieres! ¡Pero bésame primero!- Le pidió Wendy al chico mientras esperaba ansiosa por su corrida.

Dipper se apresuró entonces a juntar sus labios con los de la chica y soltar así finalmente su corrida dentro de ella. Ambos permanecieron abrazados y besándose hasta que Dipper soltó hasta la última de sus descargas dentro de la chica. Luego de eso, separaron sus labios lentamente mientras se dedicaban una cálida mirada que inspiraba satisfacción mutua.

-Eso fue increíble, Wendy.- Dijo Dipper.

-Claro que lo fue. Estuviste asombroso.- Dijo Wendy con mucha satisfacción. –Pero dime, ¿Estás listo para seguir jugando?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro que si.- Respondió Dipper sin pensárselo demasiado mientras se volvía a colocar la venda.

-Muy bien, pero te advierto que ahora el juego se pondrá más difícil.- Dijo Wendy mientras se ponía en posición.

-Dudo mucho que algo pueda sorprenderme ya en este punto.- Pensó Dipper.

Dipper sintió de repente como su polla era nuevamente presionada entre dos objetos, solo que esta vez la sensación era distinta a la de los pechos de Wendy, ya que podía sentirlos mucho más húmedos y que de cierta forma lo estuvieran presionando con más fuerza que antes.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- Pensó Dipper mientras seguía siendo abrumado por esta nueva sensación. –Vamos piensa un poco, Dipper.- Se dijo internamente mientras trataba de descifrar que es lo que hacia la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Aún no adivinas lo que pasa?- Dijo Wendy con un tono victorioso.

-Concéntrate, esto te es familiar.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras recordaba haber sentido al similar en alguno de sus otros encuentros. –Se parece un poco a esa vez que…Pero, no. Eso no tendría sentido a menos que…- Pensó al recordar cierto momento que compartió con las amigas de Mabel.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes alguna respuesta?- Vuelve a insistir Wendy mientras hace aún más presión sobre la polla del chico.

-¿Puede ser de que estés frotando tu coño contra mi polla?- Pregunto Dipper.

-Mmm, si puede ser, pero no sería del todo correcto.- Respondió Wendy.

-Y… ¿Puede ser de haya alguien más contigo haciendo lo mismo, y que mi polla este entre ustedes dos?- Pregunto Dipper un poco incrédulo de sus palabras.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, pero luego este silencio fue roto por un par de risas y luego por la respuesta de Wendy.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Adivinaste!- Dijo finalmente Wendy.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡De verdad!?- Dijo Dipper aún incrédulo. -¿¡E-entonces hay alguien más aqu…!?- Trato de decir el chico, pero su boca de repente fue callada al momento que sintió como una de las chicas posaba su coño sobre ella.

-Muy bien es hora de cambiar de juego, Dipper.- Dijo Wendy mientras se encontraba sobre el rostro del chico. –Ahora tendrás que complacerme a mí y a mi compañera. Y no vayas a decir que no puedes, ya que las dos vimos lo que hiciste con las amigas de Mabel.- Dijo Wendy mientras observaba como su "Compañera" comenzaba a bajar sus caderas, para así ponerse a cabalgar sobre la polla de Dipper.

-¿¡Nos estaban viendo!?- Alcanzo a preguntar Dipper luego de separar se boca de la entrepierna de Wendy.

-De hecho te grabaron, pequeño bribón.- Dijo Wendy con total calma. -Pero no hablemos de eso ahora. Mejor usa esa lengua para otra cosa.- Dijo la pelirroja.

Dipper decide no darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo cual comienza a acatar la petición de Wendy mientras sentía como la otra chica comenzaba a montarlo de manera frenética.

-Mmm…Muy bien, Dipper. ¡Sigue así! ¡Sigue explorando hasta el último rincón de mi coño con tu lengua!- Dijo Wendy completamente embelesada por la sensación que Dipper le causaba al introducir su lengua dentro de ella. La otra chica solo se limitaba a gemir sin coordinar ninguna palabra mientras continuaba montando a Dipper, como si quisiera disfrutar del momento.

Ya estando cerca de correrse, Dipper estaba seguro de escuchar como las dos chicas se besaban la una con la otra, pero no podía asegurarlo debido a su posición actual y a la venda que aun llevaba en los ojos (NOTA DEL AUTOR: Eso es exactamente lo que las chicas hacían).

Dipper finalmente se corre dentro de la "compañera" de Wendy, mientras sentía como ella y la pelirroja alcanzaban el orgasmo al unísono.

-Buen trabajo, pequeño.- Dice Wendy con un tono de satisfacción.

Luego de eso, las dos chicas se levantan entre gemidos y le dejan espacio a Dipper para que se quite la venda. Al quitarse la venda Dipper ve que la compañera de Wendy se trataba de Tambry.

-¿¡Tambry!? ¿¡P-pero que haces aquí!?- Pregunto sorprendido Dipper.

-¿No es obvio?- Respondió Tambry con total calma.

-B-bueno si, pero me refiero a ¿Porque? ¿Qué acaso tú y Robbie no estaban…?- Pregunto Dipper al recordar que la chica y Robbie aún eran una pareja.

-Aún estamos juntos si a eso te refieres.- Respondió Tambry. –Pero desde hace meses él ha estado teniendo…Problemas con su resistencia. Lo cual me ha dejado bastante frustrada. No tienes idea de cuánto necesitaba una buena follada, y cuando te vi ayer en el bosque con las amigas de Mabel supe que tu podrías ayudarme.-

-¿Problemas de aguante? ¿Acaso eso también será por culpa de lo que sea que este ocurrido aquí?- Se preguntó internamente Dipper, pero es devuelto a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Wendy.

-Como sea, lo importante aquí es que todos vinimos a pasarla bien, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Wendy mientras se disponía a continuar, colocando su cadera sobre el pene de Dipper, dándole la espalda al chico. –Así que dejemos la charla aburrida y vamos a divertirnos.- Dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba sus caderas y se metía la polla dentro de su trasero.

-Tienes toda la razón, amiga. Ahora mismo solo quiero divertirme sin preocuparme de los idiotas precoces.- Dijo Tambry mientras observaba a su amiga montar al chico con mucha satisfacción. –Así que sigamos con la diversión.- Dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a chupar y lamer el coño de Wendy mientras ella seguía disfrutando de su experiencia anal con el chico.

(NOTA: A partir de aquí solo me dedicare a describir escenas y posiciones sexuales, espero lo disfruten .)

Básicamente la sangre de la mente de Dipper termino bajando hasta su polla luego de observar y sentir la excitante escena frente a él. Por lo cual, por el resto de la tarde, el chico se perdió en un frenesí de placer. Dipper empezó a sujetar desde atrás los pechos de Wendy mientras la chica aún continuaba con sus subidas y bajadas, y aún era atendida por Tambry, haciendo así que la pelirroja fuese atacada en sus tres zonas erógenas a la vez.

La tarde continúo, esta vez las chicas le daban un show a Dipper. Realizaban un 69 entre ellas para el disfrute del chico, el cual al poco tiempo termino uniéndoseles metiendo su polla dentro de Tambry, la cual por cierto continuo siendo lamida por Wendy en su clítoris mientras Dipper le clavaba su polla, lo cual solo hacia más satisfactoria la experiencia.

Ya para cerrar la velada, las chicas se encontraban sentadas en el piso de la habitación y cada una estaba usando una de sus manos para masturbar a Dipper y hacer que las cubriera a ambas con las últimas reservas de su leche. Dipper termino de correrse y ambas chicas deslizaron sus lenguas en la punta de su polla a modo de agradecimiento.

 **Más tarde, en la noche…**

 **Cabaña de los Corduroy: Entrada, Exterior.**

Dipper ya se encontraba algo alejado de la casa de Wendy, pero aún seguía despidiéndose de las dos chicas, las cuales lo veían irse desde el marco de la puerta.

-Adiós chicas. Me la pase genial con ustedes.- Decía Dipper mientras se alejaba.

-Igual que nosotras, galán.- Dijo Tambry mientras despedía al chico con su mano.

-Nos vemos, amigo.- Decía Wendy mientras así lo mismo que su amiga.

 **Bosque de Gravity Falls.**

Dipper se encontraba reflexionando mientras caminaba por el bosque para regresar a la cabaña del misterio.

-Sin duda hoy fue un gran día.- Pensaba el chico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un aire de grandeza. –Ni siquiera Mabel con sus rabietas podría deprimirme ahora. Nada puede salir mal ahora Dipper.-

Justo luego de eso, Dipper es sujetado de la boca y los brazos por dos figuras encapuchadas que llevaban impermeables amarillos, y es arrastrado hacia el interior del bosque.

Luego de alejarlo del sendero hacia la cabaña, las dos figuras sueltan a Dipper y ven como este da un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ellos.

-¿¡Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren!?- Pregunto Dipper con enojo.

-Somos nosotros, Dipper y solo queremos ayudarte.- Dijo una de las figuras mientras se quitaba la capucha para revelar una gorra como la de Dipper, con la diferencia de que esta tenía un numero 3 escrito en ella.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Comedor de la cabaña.**

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, Mabel había regresado hace poco luego de una tarde de búsqueda de muchachos guapos a lo largo del pueblo y estaba en el comedor a la espera de que todo mundo se reuniera a cenar, pero había algo que logra llamar su atención.

-Oye tío Stan, ¿Que son todos esos carteles que tienes hay?- Pregunto Mabel mientras señalaba los carteles que Stanley había hecho en la tarde.

-Solo son unos letreros para la próxima "Atracción" de la cabaña.- Comenzó a explicar Stanley. –Me encontré con estas cosas mientras conducía el otro día, estoy seguro de que serán una gran trampa para los turistas crédulos.- Dijo mientras le mostraba a Mabel un hongo de apariencia peculiar, tenía 15cm de alto, el tallo era blanco y el sombrero tenía la particular forma de un corazón que parecía hacerse corazones más pequeños (Para que se entienda, la parte de arriba del hongo vendría a ser como ese fondo que ponen siempre en el final de un capítulo de las antiguas chicas superpoderosas).

-Vaya, es hermoso.- Dijo Mabel asombraba al ver el extraño hallazgo de su tío.

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gravity Falls: Un Verano de Placer 5**

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Comedor de la cabaña.**

Luego de posar su mirada sobre el peculiar hallazgo de Stan, Mabel sintió la necesidad de acercarse para darle un mejor vistazo.

-¿Me dejas verlo más de cerca? ¿Si? ¿Si? Por favor.- Preguntó Mabel mientras se reclinaba sobre la mesa e intentaba alcanzar el hongo que su tío tenía en la mano.

-Sí, claro. No me importa. Date gustó.- Dijo Stanley de manera desinteresada mientras le daba los toques finales a uno de los letreros.

Tras obtener el permiso de su tío, Mabel estira la mano y recoge de la mesa el extraño champiñón que él había encontrado. Luego de eso lo aproxima a su cabeza y se queda viendo la colorida parte del sombrero.

-Vaya. Para ser un hongo tiene unos colores muy animados, incluso es un poco…¿Lindo?- Comentaba Mabel, justo antes de notar que algo le estaba sucediendo al objeto que llevaba en las manos. –Mmm…tío Stan…¿Esto es normal?- Alcanzó a preguntar la chica mientras observaba cierto cambio en la apariencia del hongo.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te…refieres?- Preguntó Stanley tras levantar la mirada y encontrarse con lo que la chica estaba viendo.

Frente a ellos, los distintos anillos en forma de corazones de tonalidades rosadas que se formaban en el sombrero de la seta se encontraban ahora en movimiento. Lo que sucedía era básicamente que el corazón del centro iba cambiando de color entre rosa claro y el oscuro y cada cierto tiempo generaba un pequeño anillo de luz que recorría la cabeza del hongo desde la parte central hasta los bordes.

-Es…precioso…¿No crees?- Acotó Mabel mientras la luz emitida por el champiñón le iluminaba parte de la cara y se reflejaba sobre sus pupilas dilatadas por la impresión y el asombro.

-Siiiii…no lo creo. Mejor devuélvemelo.- Respondió Stanley al mismo tiempo que tomaba el hongo de entre las manos de Mabel, consiguiendo una reacción de sorpresa por parte de esta última.

-¿¡Qué!?- Dijo Mabel tras ser despojada del objeto de su fascinación.

-Ha. Curioso. Esta cosa dejo de brillar en cuanto te lo quite.- Comentó de manera casual el viejo tras notar el cambio inmediato que sufrió la seta tras haber cambiado de manos.

-¡Tío Stan! ¿¡Porque lo hiciste!? ¡Yo estaba viendo esa cosa!- Exclamó Mabel, con un ligero rastro de enojo en su tono de voz.

-Lo dijiste bien. "Estabas". Luego esta cosa empezó a brillar y te diré algo pequeña, nada que empiece a brillar de esa forma puede ser algo bueno. Tendré que mostrárselo a mi hermano para que vea que rayos es.- Respondió Stanley al momento de guardar el peculiar hongo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

-Oh, por favor ¿Qué pasó con el tío Stan divertido? Solo es un tonto hongo ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer?- Preguntó Mabel, la cual, por alguna razón fuera de su comprensión, se había quedado con ganas de seguir observando la peculiar luz que emanaba de la seta.

-No es no, pequeña. En cuanto sepa que está cosa no hará nada raro cuando le quite los ojos de encima te lo prestaré para que juegues tanto como quieras, pero no antes de eso.- Exclamó de manera firme, sin señales de que iba a cambiar de parecer.

-Hmph. Bien. No creí que vería el día en que te convertirías en un aburrido.- Dijo Mabel al momento de cruzarse de brazos e inflar ligeramente las mejillas a modo de berrinche.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún aburrido!- Respondió casi de inmediato Stanley, al notoriamente le había afectado el comentario de la chica.

-Eso dices tú, pero aun así decides hacer un escándalo por nada. Y pensar que antes te consideraba mi tío favorito.- Declaró entonces la muchacha, sabiendo el efecto que tendrían esas palabras en Stan.

-Tu…¿Favorito? ¿De veras?- Le preguntó Stanley a la chica que acababa de voltearse y parecía estar soltando suspiros de desilusión.

Al ver la actitud de Mabel, el viejo hombre le echa un vistazo al bulto que formaba el objeto que había guardado en su bolsillo y luego deja salir un suspiro antes de decir algo.

-Muy bien, pequeña. Tú ganas. Te dejaré andar con esta cosa SI me prometes que se lo enseñaras a tu hermano en cuanto llegue a casa, ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó Stanley luego de sacar el hongo de su bolsillo y ponerse en frente de Mabel.

-¡Yaaaay! ¡Tío Stan! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Exclamó casi inmediatamente Mabel tras escuchar lo que su tío le acababa de decir y lanzarse para darle un abrazo a modo de agradecimiento.

-Sí, bueno. Así soy yo. Ahora llévate esta cosa a tu cuarto antes de que me arrepienta, pequeña bribona.- Exclamó Stanley antes de hacerle entrega del hongo que llevaba en sus manos, mientras pensaba. – _Joder. Está niña siempre logra convencerme de una u otra forma._ -

Mabel toma nuevamente el champiñón y este comienza a brillar del mismo modo que antes, cosa que la hace sonreír antes de darle una respuesta a su tío.

-Jeje, está bien. Gracias otra vez, tío Stan.- Dijo finalmente antes de marcharse a su cuarto saltando de alegría.

-Oh. Por cierto, cuando veas a Dipper, avísale que mi hermano tiene algo que mostrarle. Que baje al laboratorio apenas llegue, ¿De acuerdo?- Alcanzó a gritarle Stanley tras recordar la petición que le había hecho su gemelo antes de irse a trabajar a la habitación secreta que yacía debajo de la cabaña.

-¡Biiiiiiien!- Le respondió Mabel, completamente despreocupada y sin mostrar signos de haberle prestado mucha atención.

…

 **Bosque de Gravity Falls.**

Mientras esa discusión entre Mabel y Stan tenía lugar, otra charla se desarrollaba en lo profundo del bosque, la cual involucraba a Dipper y a otras dos personas que acababan de revelar sus rostros.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Ustedes!? ¿¡E-en verdad son ustedes!?- Preguntó Dipper, completamente sorprendido luego de ver quiénes eran las figuras encapuchadas.

Ante sus ojos se encontraba un par de clones que él había creado usando la fotocopiadora de su tío el verano pasado. Si bien, él pensó que todas las copias habían sido destruidas ese mismo día, se había olvidado del par que él mismo había enviado a una misión aparte, los cuales aparentemente habían sobrevivido y se encontraban ahora frente a él.

-Así es, Dipper. Somos nosotros.- Respondió el clon que llevaba el número 3 en su gorra.

-Pero no temas. No hemos venido a hacerte daño. Solo queremos hablar.- Mencionó el otro clon, cuyo número era el 4.

-Está bien. ¿Y de que querían hablar exactamente?- Preguntó Dipper luego de bajar su guardia y disponerse a escuchar atentamente lo que sus clones querían decirle.

-Imagino que en estos últimos días habrás notado ciertos "Cambios" en los habitantes del pueblo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo el Nº4, haciendo especial énfasis y resaltando las comillas con sus dedos al momento de decir la palabra "Cambios".

-Sí, obviamente lo he notado. Pero me sorprende más el hecho de que, al parecer, nadie más lo ha notado. ¿Ustedes tienen idea de que es lo que sucede?- Preguntó entonces el muchacho, esperando que alguno de los dos pudiera darle más información al respecto.

-De hecho, sí. Pero antes de hablarte de eso tenemos que confirmar algo.- Respondió el Nº4 justo antes de voltearse para ver a su compañero e intercambiar una mirada con él, cosa que puso ligeramente nervioso a Dipper.

- _No me gusta esa mirada que tienen_.- Pensó el chico poco antes que la vista de los dos clones se posara nuevamente sobre él.

-Queremos que veas está foto que sacamos y nos digas que ves, Dipper.- Dijo el Nº3 al momento de sacar una foto del interior de su chaleco y ponerla frente al rostro de Dipper.

El chico le da un vistazo a la foto y ve en ella a una persona que él conocía bien, y deduce que, por la ropa que traía puesta, se trataba de una foto que el par había tomado ese mismo día.

-Ehm…es una foto de Mabel. Más precisamente, es una foto de ella cuando salió hoy a la tarde, ¿No?- Respondió el muchacho, sin tener en claro a donde querían llegar el par con todo esto.

Los dos clones intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa tras escuchar la respuesta del chico.

-Sí, es una foto de ella. Pero dinos, ¿No notas NADA raro en ella?- Preguntó entonces el Nº3.

-No, para nada.- Dio como respuesta Dipper mientras volvía examinar más detenidamente la foto, solo en caso de que hubiese algo que no haya notado antes. - _¿Acaso debo buscar algo más de fondo?_ -

Luego de escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas, las dos copias del chico dejan salir un suspiro. El Nº3 se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y luego le dijo algo a su compañero.

-Joder…a él también lo infectaron. Quattro, ¿Crees que podrías…?- Le pidió el Nº3 a al Nº4, el cual había adivinado lo que iba a decirle y ya se encontraba buscando algo dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy…- Respondió el Nº4 justo después de sacar su puño cerrado de dentro del bolsillo de su chaleco.

-¿Eh? ¿Infectado? ¿Con qué? ¿A qué se refie…?- Se puso a preguntar Dipper, poco antes de ser sorprendido por un puñado de polvo rosado que el Nº4 acababa de soplarle en la cara, el cual lo hizo toser sin control y lo había cegado temporalmente. –¿Qué…? ¿Y eso… **(Toser)** …para que fue…?- Preguntó entonces el chico, mientras se frotaba los ojos y trataba de aclararse la garganta.

-Primero lo primero, ¿Dinos que ves en la foto ahora?- Exclamó el Nº3, al momento de volver a colocar la misma foto de antes frente a los ojos borrosos del muchacho.

Dipper se tomó su tiempo en responder, principalmente porque aún estaba frotándose los ojos, pero una vez que recupero la vista y vio detenidamente la foto hizo una expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra a sus clones.

-¿¡Q-quién es ella y porque está vestida como Mabel!?- Preguntó de manera nerviosa el muchacho luego de ver como la figura de su hermana había desaparecido de la fotografía, y en su lugar ahora se encontraba una chica con un cuerpo sumamente desarrollado y extremadamente sensual a la vista.

-Ella ES Mabel, Dipper. O al menos, así es como se ve ella ahora.- Respondió el Nº4 de manera tajante y directa.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó con incredulidad Dipper.

-Me alegro de que el polvo haya funcionado. Eso nos hará la explicación mucho más fácil.- Comentó el Nº3, aliviado por la nueva percepción del chico.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Qué explicación? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió aquí?- Preguntó exaltado Dipper, exigiéndole una respuesta a sus dos copias.

-Muy bien, te explicaremos lo que sabemos, Dipper. Verás, luego de que tú y Mabel se fueran de aquí al terminar el verano, la ciudad y el bosque vivió una época de paz.- Dijo el Nº4, para dar comienzo a la tan ansiada explicación.

-Sí, pero no hace falta decir que esa época no duro mucho. Ya que a los pocos meses un hada gigante y pelirroja se convirtió en la reina de los Gnomos y comenzó a guiarlos para que conquistaran el bosque y realizasen varias cosas raras dentro de la ciudad.- Continuó relatando el Nº3.

-¿Un hada gigante? ¿Y qué tipo de cosas los ha hecho hacer?- Preguntó Dipper.

-Bien, primero mando a plantar una serie de extraños hongos a lo largo de las carreteras y en las cercanías de las casas de los habitantes. Quattro y yo los hemos investigado y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que sus esporas son las responsables tanto del desarrollo acelerado de las chicas como de la perdida de percepción de los hombres.- Siguió contando el Nº3, justo antes de que su compañero acotará algo más.

-Sí, aparentemente su efecto varía dependiendo del sexo de la persona afectada, pero no estamos seguros de que tanto daño puedan hacer realmente. Por ahora solo hemos podido comprobar los efectos más destacables y obvios.-

-Ya veo…- Comentó Dipper mientras le volvía a dar un vistazo a la foto de Mabel que tenía en su mano. – _Así que de eso se trataba, ¿Eh? Esporas de hongos capaces de convertir a Mabel de esto…¡A esto!_ \- Pensó mientras hacía una imagen mental de la apariencia de su gemela hace algunos días y la comparaba con su imagen actual. – _Parece algo imposible, aun para este lugar_.-

-En fin, otra cosa que mando a hacer esta "Reina" fue asentar a los Gnomos en diferentes zonas del bosque para buscar y capturar a todas las hadas que encontrasen.- Dijo a continuación en Nº4.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿Qué no dijeron que ella era un hada también?- Preguntó el chico, intrigado por el motivo que podría tener esa mujer para hacer algo así.

-Sí, así es. Tenemos nuestras sospechas, pero no estamos del todo seguros del porque haría algo así. Tristemente no hemos podido reunir mucha información debido a nuestra…limitada condición física y vulnerabilidad a los líquidos.- Acotó el Nº3 mientras se lamentaba por el principal defecto que conllevaba el ser una simple copia de papel. –Me apena como investigador de lo paranormal decir que esa es toda la información que hemos reunido sin exponernos a una muerte húmeda a manos de uno de los seguidores de esa mujer.-

-Entiendo. Así que me están contando todo esto para que yo pueda investigar más a fondo el asunto. Gracias, chicos, ahora puedo hacerme una mejor idea de con qué estoy tratando.- Expresó Dipper a modo de gratitud sincera hacia sus dos clones.

-Ni lo menciones, Dip, sabemos que tú encontraras la forma de resolver esto. Después de todo, tú eres el original.- Declaró el Nº3 mientras veía al chico con una mirada que expresaba confianza absoluta.

Dipper correspondió a dicho gesto con una mirada literalmente igual a la suya, poco antes de que el tercer miembro de su grupo cortara la seriedad de la situación.

-Aunque claro, tenemos que admitir que bien podrías darle las gracias por algo a esa "Reina", ¿O no, Dipper?- Comentó el Nº4, el cual acababa de golpear con su codo al muchacho. –Tracey y yo hemos visto la suerte que has tenido con las chicas desde que volviste aquí, pillín. Especialmente hoy con Wendy y Tambry. Te juró que si no fuésemos de papel hubiésemos ido a verte en ese mismo momento.- Terminó decir mientras le daba una palmadas a Dipper en su espalda, a modo de felicitación.

-Oh, sí. Eso te lo aseguró.- Acotó el Nº3 mientras repetía el gesto de su compañero.

-Jeje. Bueno…gracias, chicos.- Respondió Dipper un poco apenado por recibir alabanzas de otro por ese tipo de cosas. –Oh, por cierto, ¿Qué fue esa cosa que me arrojaron antes? Me serviría un poco de ella para poder hacer despertar a los demás.- Preguntó el muchacho, esperanzado de que podría hacerle notar al resto lo que estaba pasando en el pueblo.

-Por desgracia no. Se la quitamos a un Gnomo, pero no tenemos idea de que es o de donde la consiguió, ya que ese Gnomo solo decía "Schmebulock" una y otra vez. Supimos de su efecto luego de poner a escondidas un poco en la comida de Soos. Aunque creo que la dosis que le dimos fue muy pequeña, ya que a los pocos días volvió a ser incapaz de notar los cambios a su alrededor.- Explicó el Nº4, un tanto avergonzado por confesar que usaron a alguien como conejillo de indias.

-Oh, ya veo…- Se limitó a decir Dipper. – _Así que los efectos podrían no ser permanentes. Tendré que darme prisa y resolver esto rápido_.- Pensó el muchacho luego de llegar a la conclusión de que ese podría ser un escenario completamente posible y desafortunado para él.

-Pues bien, nosotros ya te hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos. Nos iremos por ahora, pero si llegamos a descubrir algo nuevo te avisaremos de inmediato.- Dijo el Nº3 a modo de despedida.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos. Hay que cuidar de nuestro hogar y evitar que los Gnomos lo encuentren o lo destruyan.- Acotó el Nº4, poco antes de voltearse y encarar a una parte profunda del bosque. –Nos vemos, Dipper.-

-Cuídate.- Dijo el Nº3 al momento de irse detrás de su compañero.

-Adiós. Suerte, chicos.- Contesto Dipper a modo de despedida para sus dos clones.

Tras quedarse solo, Dipper le da una última ojeada a la foto de Mabel que los chicos le habían dejado y dice algo para sí mismo.

- _Ella realmente se ve como las chicas que he visto hasta ahora._ _ **(Tragar saliva)**_ _Solo espero que no tenga las misma "Necesidades" que tenían ellas_.- Se dijo mentalmente él, preocupado por la posibilidad de que su hermana buscará satisfacerse con un hombre o incluso con él mismo.

…

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Puerta Principal. Interior.**

Luego de terminar la charla con sus clones, Dipper reanudo su camino de regreso a la cabaña. El chico ingreso por la parte principal de la misma y se encamino hacia las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto. Antes de subir, observo brevemente los cuartos aledaños a la escalera, en búsqueda de alguno de sus tíos, pero al no ver a ninguno, simplemente decidió continuar con su camino.

- _Joder, que tarde se hizo. Parece que no hay nadie por aquí. A esta hora el tío Stan ya debe estar profundamente dormido_.- Pensó en su cabeza el muchacho, poco antes de escuchar un sonoro ronquido proveniente del cuarto de su tío. – _Ha. Justo lo que pensé. Será mejor que me vaya arriba sin hacer mucho escándalo. Me preguntó cuándo volverá el tío Ford._ \- Se cuestionó el chico mientras iba subiendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa.

…

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Exterior.**

Al momento de llegar a la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Mabel, Dipper se detiene frente al mismo y se dice a sí mismo un par de palabras a modo de preparación para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

- _Muy bien, Dipper. Todo estará bien. Los chicos ya te prepararon para lo que estas a punto de ver, así que trata de no sorprenderte cuando veas a Mabel_.- Se dijo para sí mismo el muchacho mientras tenía la mano posada sobre el picaporte de la puerta. – _Sin importar como se vea ella sigue siendo tu hermana. Así que no hay razón para la que te sientas inco…_ \- Continuó él, al momento de abrir la puerta del cuarto y llevarse una sorpresa.

 **Cabaña del Misterio: Cuarto de Dipper y Mabel, Interior.**

Dentro del cuarto que él y su hermana compartían se encontraba la sexy Mabel que había visto en la foto. La chica se encontraba recostada plácidamente sobre la cama, mientras jugaba con un objeto brillante al cual Dipper no pudo prestarle demasiada atención. La razón de ello era debido a la escandalosa y reveladora ropa que su gemela estaba usando en ese momento, si bien se trataba del mismo camisón holgado que llevaba el dibujo de un disquete al frente que ella había usado el año pasado, dicha ropa no iba muy acorde con su nueva apariencia física, ya que la prenda ahora se presionaba contra los recientemente desarrollados pechos de la chica y solamente alcanzaba a cubrirle hasta unos pocos centímetros por debajo de su cintura, haciendo que sus bragas quedaran a la vista casi todo el tiempo.

 _-¿¡…ooooomodo!?_ \- Terminó de decir en su mente el chico tras cruzar finalmente el umbral de la puerta y llamar de inmediato la atención de su gemela.

-¿Oh? Por fin llegas, hermano.- Exclamó de forma alegre y animada Mabel mientras se levantaba para saludar a su gemelo. Una vez ella estuvo frente a frente con su aun shockeado hermano ella volvió a hablar. –Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Verás, hoy…- Dijo la chica al momento de comenzar a relatar varios eventos en el día como la cantidad de números telefónicos que obtuvo, los chicos con los que coqueteo, los viejos conocidos con los que charlo, el hongo extraño que Stan encontró y el hecho de que el tío Ford ya había vuelto y lo estaba esperando en el laboratorio. La chica siguió y siguió hablando de ese tipos de temas sin darse cuenta de que su hermano no parecía estar prestándole atención y que, en su mente, Dipper solo escuchaba un incesante "Bla…bla…bla…" mientras su mente divagaba por otros lados.

- _Oh…por…¡DIOS! ¿¡E-está realmente es Mabel!? Aún tenidola frente a mí…¡No puedo creer que sea ella!_ \- Gritó el muchacho dentro de su alborotada mente mientras recorría a la chica con los ojos y trataba de hacerse a la idea de que era la hermana que conocía desde el principio de su vida, todo mientras Mabel le contaba sobre su paseo de la tarde. - _¿¡Como rayos fue que no me di cuenta de su apariencia hasta ahora!? ¡Sean lo que sean esos hongos de los que hablaban los chicos, definitivamente tienen que tener un efecto muy fuerte!_ \- Continuó monologando él, mientras Mabel irónicamente le comentaba sobre el hongo que su tío había traído a casa ese día. - _¡Joder! No quiero admitirlo, pero con este nuevo cuerpo Mabel REALMENTE se ve tan sexy como cualquiera de las otras chicas. Si ella tratará de hacer algo conmigo como ellas…yo…no sé si sería capaz de rechazarla._ \- Admitió en su mente, justo cuando Mabel llego a la parte que involucraba al tío Ford, la cual a su vez coincidió con el momento en que se dio cuenta que su hermano no parecía estar prestándole atención.

-¿Dipper? ¿¡DIPPER!? ¿¡Me estás escuchando!?- Preguntó Mabel, alejando al chico de sus pensamientos y enojarse ligeramente con él luego de confirmar que, en efecto, esté no la estaba escuchando. -¿¡Porque te me quedaste viendo con esa cara de tonto!?- Dijo entonces la muchacha, sin darse cuenta de que al hacer la pregunta había entrecruzado sus brazos y, al mismo tiempo, había levantado su busto y puesto aún más nervioso al chico.

-D-disculpa, Mabel…yo…ehm…estoy…¡Cansado!…si, eso es, cansado, jejeje. V-voy a irme a dormir ahora. Puedes contarme mejor las cosas mañana a la mañana, ¿Si? ¿Bien? ¡Genial! ¡Qué descanses!- Se apresuró a contestar el chico, el cual de un segundo para el otro rodeo completamente a Mabel, haciendo el menor contacto visual posible con ella, y se fue directo a su cama sin siquiera esperar a que la misma le diese una respuesta.

-Está bieeeeeen…¿Seguro que no te pasa nada raro, hermano? Te ves aún más nervioso y agitado de lo normal.- Comentó Mabel, luego de ser testigo del anormal comportamiento de su gemelo.

-¿Yo? ¿¡Nervioso!? ¡Ha! ¡Hahahaha! Oh, Mabel…q-que buen chiste. Yo estoy igual que siempre. Nada raro ni anormal me está pasando a mí.- Contestó el muchacho, el cual ya se encontraba recostado y tapado por las sabanas de su cama, y se encontraba con la mirada fija a la pared más cercana. - _¡No la mires! ¡No la mires! ¡No la mires! ¡No la mires! Hagas lo que hagas… ¡NO LA MIRES!_ \- Pensó el agitado chico mientras luchaba contra los instintos que lo motivaban a seguir viendo el provocador y sexy cuerpo de su hermana.

-¿Ooook? Si tú lo dices. Buenas noches, Dip.- Le dijo Mabel a modo de despedida antes de dejar al chico solo, apagar las luces y volver nuevamente a su cama.

Una vez que Dipper sintió que la chica se recostó para dormirse, se aventuró a dar una mirada en su dirección.

- _¿Es seguro? ¿Ella ya se habrá dormido?_ \- Se preguntó el chico al momento de girar sigilosamente su cabeza y encontrarse con una visión inesperada.

Al igual que él, Mabel se había recostado en la cama y se encontraba ahora mismo durmiendo de costado y con la cabeza girada del lado de la pared. Pero a diferencia del chico, ella se encontraba completamente descubierta de cualquier tipo de sabana, mientras que su trasero se asomaba a la dirección de su hermano. Cabe destacar que él pudo observar con todo lujo de detalle la forma en la que la tela trasera de sus bragas se hundía y desaparecía entre las dos prominentes nalgas de la chica, cosa que lo hizo enrojecer y tener una incómoda erección.

- _Esta será una noche larga y tortuosa para mí…_ \- Comentó el chico en su mente mientras se regañaba por haberse volteado y darse cuenta que pasaría un rato hasta que se calmase lo suficiente para finalmente dormirse.

…

 **Más tarde…**

Habrían pasado fácilmente unas cuantas horas luego de que Dipper finalmente logrará calmar sus inquietudes y consiguiese dormirse. A estas horas, el cuarto de los gemelos debería de estar en sumido en un silencio sepulcral y sin embargo, ese no era el caso, ya que había un peculiar sonido rebotando entre las paredes de la habitación y perturbando el sueño de uno de los chicos.

- _¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso?_ \- Fue lo que se preguntó Dipper al momento de despertar, frotarse los ojos y voltear en dirección al origen del sonido. - _¿Quién está haciendo ruido a esta…? ¿¡…HORA!?_ \- Exclamó con sorpresa el muchacho tras darse cuenta que la causante del ruido era nada más y nada menos que su gemela, la cual estaba jadeando mientras se masturbaba de manera completamente casual, como sí no supiese que él estaba ahí. - _¿¡Esto es en serio!? ¿¡E-ella realmente está…!?_ \- Se cuestionó él justo al mismo tiempo que Mabel dejo salir otro fuerte jadeo de placer.

La chica estaba completamente ensimismada en su labor masturbatoria, ella nunca advirtió que estaba siendo vista, razón por la cual solo se limitó a seguir. En momento en el que Dipper despertó, Mabel se encontraba recostada boca arriba sobre su cama, sus bragas se hallaban a la altura de sus tobillos, sus rodillas estaban flexionadas, separadas una de la otra y levantadas a una altura superior a la del resto de su cuerpo, dejando su entrepierna a plena vista y completamente expuesta. En esta posición, la chica se hallaba colándose un par de dedos en lo profundo de su intimidad, mientras que claramente se veía como de esta brotaba una abundante cantidad de líquido cada vez que ella internaba, frotaba y jalaba su interior con sus dedos. Otro detalle que vale la pena destacar era el hecho que la otra mano de Mabel se había metido por debajo de su camisón y se encontraba jugando y pellizcando el erecto pezón que tenía a su alcance. Este tipo de acciones eran las que causaban que la chica expulsara los gemidos culpables de despertar a Dipper, sin contar otras reacciones como los temblores leves o el morderse el labio de manera ocasional.

- _¡Ah! C-cielos. Me siento tan…c-caliente ¡Hah! ¡Oh Dios!_ \- Pensó la muchacha mientras continuaba con su incansable momento de autosatisfacción. - _¿Qué rayos me estará pasando? Yo por lo general no hago esto. ¡Ah! Y cuando lo hago…jamás es en la misma habitación en la que estoy con Dipper. Pero hoy…¡Hah! ¡J-joder!…¡Hoy simplemente no puedo aguantarme hasta estar a solas! ¡Ngh!_ \- Declaró internamente, a la vez que jadeaba en el exterior e iba aumentando la velocidad y habilidad con la que movía sus manos.

Fue en ese momento que la chica comenzó a usar sus dedos medio e índice para rasquetear sus paredes internas, mientras que se las arreglaba para aprisionar su clítoris entre su dedo pulgar y el espacio que separaba a este último de su dedo índice, consiguiendo así que toda su mano fuese capaz de estimular las zonas más sensibles y placenteras de su coño.

A pesar de su posición, Dipper fue capaz de ver la intensidad con la que Mabel se desahogaba basándose en la forma en la que se movía y el tono de sus gemidos, los cuales ahora resonaban por toda la habitación y le daban la impresión de que incluso podrían oírse hasta la parte de abajo.

- _Vaya…ella está…realmente metida en lo que hace. Hace que sea imposible ignorarla_.- Comentó Dipper tras observar por un rato a la muchacha, mientras que una nueva erección comenzaba a tomar forma debajo de sus sabanas.

Llegado cierto punto, la lujuria de Mabel alcanzó un nivel en el cual el solo usó de sus dedos le resultaba simplemente insuficiente o ineficaz para ayudarla a conseguir su orgasmo.

- _¡Ah! ¡Cielos! Ya llevo así un largo rato pero…¡Oh!…aun así no he podido correrme ni una sola vez. Mis dedos no son suficiente. Necesito algo más…algo largo…algo duro…algo qué…tenga a la mano ahora mismo…¡Mmm!_ \- Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras continuaba tocándose de forma incansable aun después de haber admitido lo inútil que era eso.

A los pocos segundos de haber hecho ese comentario en su mente, una idea se formó en la mente de la chica, la cual rápidamente se aventuró a buscar algo que se encontraba debajo de su almohada. El objeto en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que el hongo misterioso que ella había conseguido a manos de su tío Stan. El hongo brilló e ilumino levemente el cuarto al momento de ser sujetado por la chica, cosa que llamó la atención de Dipper por un segundo.

- _¿¡Qué demo…!?_ \- Fue lo que exclamo en su mente luego de ver como su gemela sujetaba el luminoso y extraño champiñón entre sus manos.

- _Oh, sí. Esto debería servir_.- Pensó Mabel momento antes de introducir la base del objeto en cuestión en su interior y hacer que el tallo del mismo la penetrara completamente hasta chocar con la cabeza.

La penetración inicial fue tan rápida y abrupta que hizo que Mabel dejará salir el gemido más fuerte que había soltado hasta ahora, el cual fácilmente pudo haber recorrido todo el interior de la cabaña y asustado a un par de animales de las cercanías. Dicho alarido sorprendió incluso a la propia Mabel, la cual rápidamente se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos.

- _Oh, Dios…ese fue un grito muy fuerte…s-seguro que Dipper se despertó…creo que debería…_ \- Fue lo que pensó la chica luego de percatarse del descuido que acababa de cometer y darse cuenta de algo tras proponerse a darle un punto final a todo el asunto. - _¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Q-qué!?_ \- Aun a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Mabel fue testigo de que la mano que estaba sosteniendo al hongo se estaba moviendo de manera independiente a ella, dedicándose única y exclusivamente a realizar movimientos de inserción y extracción del objeto fálico que había invadido su cavidad vaginal. - _¡Ah! ¡No! ¡D-detente! ¡DETENTE! ¿¡Por qué no puedo parar!? ¡AAAAAHHHH!_ \- Exclamó internamente la muchacha mientras intentaba de manera inútil detener su mano.

Luego de darse cuenta de que no sería capaz de detenerse a sí misma, Mabel decide adoptar una nueva pose que por lo menos la ayudaría a contener mejor sus gemidos. La chica se dio la vuelta para ponerse boca abajo sobre la cama y así poder hundir su rostro sobre la almohada que yacía en la cabecera de la misma, todo mientras que el resto de su cuerpo se flexionaba para dejar que sus caderas tomasen altura y sus piernas se separasen para hacer más sencilla la tarea de inserción de la seta.

Por su parte, Dipper observó la escena con sorpresa y asombro pero sobre todo con mucha excitación. El chico literalmente ya llevaba mucho tiempo soportando el "Espectáculo" que le estaba dando su hermana, pero esta última acción fue la gota que colmó el vaso y le hizo imposible la idea de no aliviarse del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo su compañera de cuarto. Fue por esto que, para este punto, Dipper ya se había desprendido de su ropa interior y se encontraba masturbándose mientras veía a atentamente a la chica.

- _Mierda…eso es más de lo que puedo soportar. Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto al ver a Mabel pero es culpa suya que yo esté así en primer lugar. Además, lo que ella no sepa no le afectará ¿Cierto?_ \- Argumentó él a modo de excusa mientras su mano se dedicaba a sacudir y frotar su erecto pene por debajo de las sabanas.

- _Joder…¡Joder!…Esto no tiene sentido. No sé qué es lo que me pasa. ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto ahora? ¿Por qué mi mano no se detiene? Pero sobre todo…¿¡POR QUÉ ME SIENTO TAN BIEN!?_ \- Gritó internamente la muchacha mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar con antelación ante el orgasmo que en ella se estaba formando. – _Oh, Dios…ya lo siento…siento que viene…¡Me corro! ¡Me corroooooo!_ \- Fue lo que exclamó en su ajetreada y confusa mente al momento de llegar al clímax sexual y liberar una abundante cantidad de jugo del interior de su coño.

La intensidad del orgasmo de la chica fue tal que hizo que la misma elevara de manera inconsciente sus caderas y mordiera desesperadamente la almohada para ahogar sus gritos, todo mientras sus rodillas temblaban y el chorro de líquido y los movimientos de sus paredes vaginales fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para expulsar el hongo de su interior y hacer que el mismo cayese de lleno en la cama. Cabe destacar que tanto la seta húmeda como el jugo que broto del interior de la muchacha bastaron para que la superficie de la cama quedará empapada.

Finalmente, cuando el poderoso orgasmo de Mabel termino, ella dejó caer por completo su cuerpo de manera placida y satisfecha sobre la cama mientras que su respiración lentamente comenzaba a pasar de una serie de jadeos faltos de aire a una respiración más lenta y normal.

- _Cielos…eso fue…intenso. Y aun así, a mí aun me falta mucho para desahogarme y por poder dormir_.- Dijo el muchacho mientras seguía sacudiendo su mano en un esfuerzo para calmar sus hormonas alborotadas. – _Mi único consuelo es que parece que Mabel parece haber quedado dormida luego de…_ \- Continuo diciendo en su cabeza, poco antes de que notará que la silueta de la chica volvía a dar señales de estar moviéndose. - _¿¡Eh!?_ -

Dipper observo como, al otro lado de la habitación, su gemela acababa de sentarse justo en el medio de su cama y recogido el objeto que había utilizado para masturbase. Cuando el hongo fue levantado en el aire justo en frente del rostro de Mabel, fue la primera vez en la cual el chico fue capaz de darle un claro vistazo.

- _¿Eso es…? ¿…un hongo? Un…¿Hongo que brilla? ¿De dónde sacó ella una cosa así?_ \- Fue lo que se preguntó el muchacho, momentos antes de que la respuesta le cayera de improviso gracias a la conversación que había tenido con sus clones anteriormente. - _¿¡Será ese uno de los hongos de los que hablaron los chicos!?_ -

Mientras Dipper se hizo esa pregunta, fue testigo del momento en el cual Mabel acababa de introducir el tallo del champiñón dentro de su boca y comenzado a lamerlo de una manera tan sonora y tan apasionada que dio la impresión de que ella era una experta en mamadas. La chica siguió con su labor hasta finalmente haber lamido toda la superficie de la seta y dejarla libre de cualquier fluido con el que haya estado cubierta anteriormente.

- _¿¡Pero qué haces, Mabel!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre usar esa cosa de consolador y luego metértela en la boca!?_ \- Exclamó internamente el muchacho, quien casi inmediatamente después fue sorprendido por la chica, la cual súbitamente se volteó para ver en dirección a él. Al percatarse de eso, Dipper rápida y disimuladamente se volteó por completo para volver a dirigir su vista a la pared junto a él, evitando así el contacto visual con su gemela. - _¡Carajo! ¿¡M-me habrá visto!?_ -

Alejándose completamente de la vista de su hermana, Dipper no fue capaz de ver lo que sucedía tras de sí, por lo cual solo pudo contar con su oído para tratar de adivinar qué era lo que hacía Mabel. Entre los posibles escenarios que se formaron en su cabeza estaban uno en el que la chica simplemente decidía irse a dormir por haber percibido una mirada por parte de su hermano. Otra donde ella continuaba con lo que hacía, luego de comprobar que el chico siguiese dormido. Otra donde, con pena y vergüenza, Mabel le hacía una pregunta a él y se disculpaba por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Entre ellos se formaba un total de cuatro escenarios, y sin embargo, la reacción de la muchacha paso completamente de ellos y opto por tomar una quinta opción.

A su espalda, Dipper estaba segura de haber escuchado una pequeña risa, algo pausada e inclusive tenebrosa, la cual corto la atmosfera del cuarto. El chico resistió la tentación de voltearse para ver de qué se trataba, pero sus dudas no hicieron más que aumentar al momento de escuchar como su hermana posaba sus dos pies sobre el piso y comenzaba a caminar hacía su dirección sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

- _¿¡Q-qué pasa!? ¿¡Porque está viniendo para acá!?_ \- Fueron las preguntas que se arremolinaron en la alterada cabeza del chico mientras escuchaba como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más y más hacía él.

Finalmente, cuando Dipper escucho como los pasos se detuvieron justo cuando la muchacha hubo llegado al lado de su cama su corazón se sobresaltó en antelación por lo que sea que estuviera a punto de suceder.

Los pocos segundos que Mabel pasó parada al lado de su cama parecieron ser largos minutos desde la perspectiva de Dipper. Pero a pesar de ello, nada pudo perturbarlo más que el siguiente accionar que fue llevado a cabo por su hermana. Con el mismo silencio y calma inquebrantable con el que se había acercado, la chica tomo uno de los extremos de la sabana que cubría a Dipper y lo levanto levemente para así hacerse un lugar, acomodarse en la cama y abrazándose a la espalda de su hermano.

- _¿¡PERO QUÉ…!? ¿¡QUÉ COÑO CREE QUE HACE!?_ \- Se contuvo de gritar el muchacho, momentos antes de voltearse de manera obviamente temblorosa y nerviosa para así hacerle una pregunta a Mabel, dejando salir su voz por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó a tomar lugar. –M-Mabel…¿Q-que haces en mi cama?-

-Oh, nada del otro mundo, hermanito. Simplemente acabo de tener una GRAN e INTENSA…¡Pesadilla! Así que pensé en venir con mi valeroso y querido hermano para sentirme segura. No te molesta ¿O sí?- Dio la chica a modo de explicación para su repentina incursión dentro de la cama de su gemelo.

Cabe destacar que, mientras decía esto, ella se abrazó todavía más a la espalda del tembloroso Dipper, el cual a penas y pudo coordinar una respuesta debido al nerviosismo que planteaba la naturaleza de la situación.

-N-no…para nada…- Musitó él a modo de respuesta, mientras que en su mente, otra frase muy distinta fue la que tomó lugar. - _¿¡"Pesadilla"!? ¡Sí, claro! ¿¡Cómo no!?_ \- Gritó mentalmente y de manera completamente irónica, pues él sabía muy bien que lo que le había dicho Mabel no era nada más que una patraña.

-Mmm. Gracias, Dip. Siempre puedo contar contigo cuando realmente lo necesito.- Comentó la chica mientras aumentaba todavía más la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, llegando al punto en que ella prácticamente había pegado la parte frontal de su cuerpo con la parte trasera del cuerpo de Dipper, provocando que sus pechos se presionasen contra su espalda y que el chico se diese cuenta de algo que hasta entonces había pasado desapercibido.

- _¡M-mierda! Olvide levantar mi bóxer cuando me di la vuelta. Puedo sentir como la piel del cuerpo de Mabel se presiona contra la mía…_ \- Dijo en su cabeza el muchacho, poco antes de advertir otro hecho impactante. – _Espera…¿P-piel? Pero si ella estaba usando su camisón y sus bragas. No debería sentir su piel a menos que…¡A menos que ella esté…!_ \- Abromado por esa repentina conclusión, Dipper no pudo hacer otra cosa más que voltear lentamente la cabeza con el objetivo de confirmar si esto era verdad o no. Cuando hubo girado su cabeza hasta cierto punto, él notó de inmediato que, en efecto, Mabel se encontraba completamente… - _¡DESNUDA!_ \- Fue lo que exclamó para sí mismo mientras que su rostro irremediablemente se contorsionaba para hacer juego con su propia sorpresa mental.

Mabel, por su parte, reaccionó con una sonrisa luego de haber sido testigo de la actual expresión facial de su gemelo.

-¿Qué pasa, Dip? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma? Jejeje.- Preguntó Mabel, de manera burlona y sumamente despreocupada, aun para ella.

-¿¡Qué demo…!? ¡Mabel! ¿¡Porque carajos estás desnuda!?- Se apresuró a exclamar el muchacho, a la vez que trato de zafarse del brazo con el que Mabel lo sujetaba y así crear algo de distancia entre ellos. – _Diablos. Ella me tiene literalmente contra la pared. No tengo a donde ir_.-

-Mmm. Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿No crees?- Le dijo ella al oído, justo antes de deslizar su mano hasta la entrepierna de Dipper y sujetar rápidamente su polla. –Dime, ¿Acaso estás así porque sentiste calor a la noche? O…¿Por qué viste lo que yo estaba haciendo y no fuiste capaz de detenerme o de soportar la excitación que tenías al verme?- Preguntó entonces de forma irónica, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sacudir el miembro viril de adelante hacía atrás de manera rítmica.

-¿Ehm…? Yo…yo solo…- Dipper quedó sin palabras no solo por enterarse de que Mabel era consciente de lo que él estuvo haciendo, sino también por lo que la chica se encontraba haciéndole a él ahora mismo. - _¡Joder! Esto es lo que me temía. Ella está igual que el resto de las chicas_.- Pensó el muchacho tras recordar brevemente sus anteriores encuentros sexuales con las demás afectadas. – _Si esto sigue así, ella y yo vamos a…_ -

Mientras el pobre Dipper monologaba consigo mismo, fue testigo de la suavidad y el disfrute que la mano de Mabel le transmitía a través del roce con su polla, cosa que hizo que su mente se llenase de una mezcla de vergüenza, incomodidad, arrepentimiento, duda, miedo, inseguridad, pero más que nada, una culposa sensación de excitación por el morbo de tener a su hermana masturbándolo.

- _Esto está mal. Esto está muy mal. Tengo que ponerle un punto final. Tengo que hacer que pare_.- Exclamó en su interior, justo antes de tragar algo de saliva y dejar salir unas palabras. –M-Mabel…no creo que…- Dijo con voz temblorosa y un rostro sonrojado, solo para ser interrumpido por una respuesta inmediata de la chica.

-Shhhhh. No pasa nada, Dipper. No estamos haciendo nada malo. Tú solo relájate y disfruta. ¿Quieres?- Contestó Mabel, la cual uso uno de los dedos de su mano libre para evitar que su hermano siguiese hablando.

-Oh. Bueno…s-si lo pones así…- Fue la respuesta que alcanzó a formar el muchacho luego de empezar a sentirse mucho más a gusto con lo que estaba pasando, casi como si la actitud despreocupada de Mabel se le hubiese contagiado. – _Qué curioso. Siento como sí…esto realmente no fuese nada. Joder. Estoy tan excitado. La sangre ya no debe estar llegando a mí cabeza_.- Comentó para sí mismo en su mente, a medida que esta se hacía más y más difusa.

Algo de lo que ninguno de los dos eran conscientes, fue del hecho de que la mano que había usado Mabel fue de hecho la misma mano con la cual estuvo tocando la cabeza del extraño hongo mientras se masturbaba con él, razón por la cual la misma se encontraba cubierta por las esporas, cuyos efectos incluían el aumento del libido.

-Me alegro de que digas eso, Dip.- Dijo Mabel mientras sonreía ampliamente por la aceptación que acababa de recibir por parte de su hermano. –Ahora…- Exclamó finalmente tras colocar su rostro junto al de Dipper y empezar a mover su mano con una maestría y velocidad distinta a la que había demostrado al inicio.

Los movimientos se caracterizaban por poseer una delicadeza que hacía juego con la suavidad de su palma o la delgadez de sus cálidos dedos, pero que a su vez contrastaba con el firme agarre o la manera en que la chica se las arreglaba para ejercer la presión en algunas zonas sensibles de su tallo mientras su mano lo recorría desde la base hasta el principio de la cabeza. Llegado a cierto punto, Mabel decidió dejar de jugar con el tallo y centrar su atención en la zona más cercana a la cabeza de Dipper. Ella había reducido significativamente el área en la cual trabajaba, pero en consecuencia había conseguido aumentar la velocidad de sus intervalos de ida y vuelta, y la cantidad de placer que podía ofrecerle a la corona del glande. Sobra destacar que durante todo el momento en que se realizó este acto el silencio del cuarto solo fue perturbado por una serie de gemidos realizados por el propio Dipper, el cual poco a poco fue dando signos de que no le faltaba mucho para acabar. Finalmente, cuando hubo llegado el momento en que el orgasmo del chico se volvió inevitable, este dejo salir un grito que acompaño al disparo de semen que acababa de ser expulsado por su uretra.

-¡AH! ¡ME CORROOOOO!-

El esperma del muchacho salió disparado y fue atajado por las sabanas que cubrían el resto de su cuerpo. De su pene salieron una serie de cuatro disparos casi consecutivos, los cuales fueron variando tanto en tiempo como en cantidad hasta que el último de ellos fue expulsado, todo mientras Mabel continuaba sacudiendo el miembro viril con el objetivo de hacer más sencilla la extracción del líquido blancuzco. Al momento en que la eyaculación finalizó, tanto la cabeza del pene como la parte de la sabana que estaba frente a este quedaron cubiertas por una notoria capa de semen.

-¡Vaya! Mira nada más todo lo que salió. Sí que dejaste un desastre, hermano.- Declaró la muchacha luego de incorporarse ligeramente sobre la cama, destapar al chico y observar los restos de esperma que habían quedado en las zonas antes mencionadas y en su propia mano.

-S-si…lo…siento…- Musitó el chico en un tono de voz apenas audible que denotaba un obvio cansancio y falta de aire.

Mabel por su parte, se había llevado sus dedos a la boca para así probar el sabor de la leche, quedando encantada tanto por el sabor como por la textura de la misma.

-Jeje. Descuida, no pasa nada. Pero sabes…sería malo que quede una mancha como esta sobre tu cama…así que…- Contesto ella mientras se relamía los labios y comenzaba a recolectar el semen restante en sus manos.

Tras recoger la mayoría del líquido que se había pegado en la sabana y juntarlo con los restos que logró reunir del glande y la uretra de Dipper, Mabel se llevó ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a beberlo todo con un entusiasmo equiparable al de alguien que acababa de encontrar agua en medio del desierto. El semen se deslizó por la garganta de la muchacha mientras esta se tragaba todo lo que sus manos habían alcanzado a recolectar, haciendo un exagerado sonido de sorbidos en el proceso. Finalmente, cuando termino de beber, ella comenzó a deslizar su lengua por las palmas de sus manos mientras decía cosas como "Mmm~" o "Delicioso~".

-Cielos, Mabel…verte hacer eso me resulta…muy excitante.- Admitió nuestro poco pudoroso y desvergonzado protagonista luego de que su pene se volviese a endurecer y exigir una continuación.

-Jeje. Vaya, vaya. Yo no hubiera esperado que fueras del tipo de chicos difíciles de complacer, hermano. Realmente me sorprende que vuelvas a estar así de duro en tan poco tiempo.- Comentó la muchacha luego de tocar brevemente la polla de su gemelo.

-Mabel…por favor…- Dijo Dipper, en un tono que expresaba cierta molestia por el comentario y un toque de impaciencia por proseguir.

-Ya sé, ya sé ¿Acaso crees que yo no me muero de ganas de empezar también? Solo quería molestarte un poco, Dip.- Declaró Mabel poco antes de colocarse justo encima de la entrepierna del chico, separando su coño de la polla por apenas unos pocos centímetros. –Después de todo, la entrada no estuvo nada mal, así que estoy deseosa por probar el "Plato principal".-

Con eso dicho, Mabel tomó el duro y erecto pene del chico y lo guío hacía la entrada de su impaciente y hambriento coño, todo mientras Dipper yacía en la cama y observaba con atención el momento en que sus dos intimidades hicieron contacto físico.

Al momento de sentir los labios inferiores de la chica besando la cabeza de su pene, él pudo notar como estos últimos se encontraban sumamente calientes y que parecían estar dándole la bienvenida con una serie de besos producidos por las contracciones que se originaban desde el interior de la feminidad de su hermana.

-¿Listo, Dipper?- Preguntó la muchacha a modo de confirmación antes de que ambos cruzasen finalmente la línea del incesto.

Ante la repentina pregunta, Dipper fue plenamente consciente de lo que Mabel trataba de decirle. Fue por esa razón que él se quedó mudo por un segundo, dándole un último vistazo al panorama antes de expresar su respuesta final.

-Sí…adelante.-

Tras escuchar eso, la chica no dudo en contenerse ni por un segundo más, así que de inmediato hizo descender sus caderas y forzó la entrada del pene en una sola arremetida, provocando que este último llegase directamente hasta la entrada de su útero e hiciera temblar todo su interior.

-¡Ah! ¡Mabel! Ya está…- Musitó el chico luego de ser testigo del cálido y húmedo agarre que el coño de la muchacha le estaba ofreciendo.

-Sí, ya está completamente dentro, y joder, vaya que llego lejos. Jejeje.- Declaró ella de forma animada mientras comprobaba y disfrutaba la forma en la que la polla picoteaba su cérvix y hacía que su coño tomase una forma que se adaptase a su tamaño. –Ahora, empecemos de una vez.- Dijo Mabel al momento de levantar sus caderas, para dar inicio al verdadero acto sexual.

En la primera vez que la chica guio a la polla en su camino hacia el exterior, ella pudo notar como la cabeza de la misma se las había arreglado para frotarse con variar de sus zonas más placenteras. Cuando hubieron faltado solo unos pocos centímetros para que ambos órganos sexuales se separasen, las caderas de la muchacha se detuvieron y, sin ser lentas ni perezosas, volvieron a dejarse caer sobre el miembro viril, internándolo nuevamente dentro de sí y provocando que un gemido se escapase de la boca de ambos chicos mientras la varilla de carne forzaba nuevamente su entrada por el estrecho conducto vaginal.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder, Mabel! ¡Esto se siente genial!- Exclamó el muchacho mientras disfrutaba la forma en que el coño de su hermana se envolvía a su alrededor y parecía succionarlo cada vez que este intentaba salir.

-Sí, Dipper. ¡Ngh! Esto incluso es mucho mejor de lo que imagine.- Respondió por su parte la chica, mientras lentamente iba subiendo la velocidad de sus movimientos, en un intento de calmar el fuego interior que en ella se había formado mientras masturbaba al muchacho.

A medida que la velocidad fue creciendo, Mabel pudo darse cuenta de algo. Sin importar el ángulo en que ella hiciera entrar al pene de Dipper, este siempre encontraba la forma de frotarse contra ciertos puntos clave en su interior, llegando a rozarse con el más placentero de ellos, el punto G, en más de una ocasión, y siempre arreglándoselas para embestir al menos una vez el anillo que marcaba el inicio de su útero.

-Cielos, Dip. Simplemente no puedo creer lo bien que se siente esto. Tú y yo debemos tener una gran compatibilidad. ¿No crees?- Preguntó ella mientras poco a poco iba ganando más rapidez y se hundía cada vez más en la lujuria.

-Si. Puedo sentirlo. Es como si encajáramos perfecto el uno con el otro. ¡Oh Dios!- Contestó el muchacho mientras él también evidenciaba la aparente facilidad con la que sus sexos se adaptaban a las necesidades y gustos del otro. - _¿Será por el hecho de que somos gemelos?_ \- Se cuestionó en un hilillo de pensamiento fugaz mientras sentía como las paredes de la chica se ceñían a su alrededor y parecían deseosas por exprimir todo de él.

Llegado cierto punto, el placer y cansancio de Mabel llegó a un grado tal que ella se vio obligada a tirar parte de su cuerpo hacía atrás y hacer soporte con sus brazos solo para no verse obligada a bajar el ritmo de sus, cada vez más exhaustas, caderas. En esta nueva posición, el pene de Dipper solo era capaz de frotarse con verdadera intensidad contra una de las paredes de la chica, la más cercana a su vientre para ser específicos, pero claro, eso no impidió que ella continuase recibiendo placer, ya que en ese trayecto la corona del pene se encontraba con el pequeño agujero que conducía a la vejiga, el cual era una de las zona sensibles de la muchacha.

Al poco tiempo de adoptar esta nueva pose, el cansancio y fatiga de la chica se hicieron a un más evidentes, ya que su dialogo había pasado a ser una serie de gemidos cortos y ahogados, y su cuerpo comenzaba a cubrirse por una ligera capa de sudor. Esto, y el hecho de tener los pechos de la chica rebotando frente a él, llevaron a Dipper a tomar una decisión.

- _Ya lleva mucho tiempo así. Aunque supongo que es normal que en este punto ya se haya cansado_.- Comentó Dipper en su mente mientras posaba su vista en el fatigado cuerpo de su hermana. – _Tengo que hacer algo. No es justo que ella sea la que haga todo el trabajo_.- Declaró él, al momento de levantar su torso de la cama, sentarse y posar sus manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha.

-¿Dipper? ¿Qué estás por…?- Trato de preguntar ella, pero fue interrumpida por una respuesta inmediata por parte del chico.

-A partir de aquí yo me haré cargo, Mabel.- Declaró él, momentos antes de levantar todo el peso de la muchacha y hacerla rebotar sobre su miembro viril.

-¿Qué? ¡Aaaaahhhh!-

Ante ese repentino cambio de tornas, Mabel solo fue capaz de mover sus brazos y piernas para así adaptarse mejor a la pose que Dipper acababa de tomar. Ella rodeo ligeramente con sus piernas la espalda de su hermano y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de este último, para así dejarle el camino libre para moverla de la forma que él deseé.

Luego de eso, sin perder el tiempo, Dipper comenzó a marcar un ritmo constante que fácilmente igualaría al que la chica había mantenido hasta el momento, pero con la notable diferencia de que este iba todavía en aumento debido a la cercanía tenía para alcanzar el orgasmo. Dicho de otra forma, Dipper se encargó de hacer que Mabel subiese y bajase cada vez con mayor rapidez e intensidad, con el único objetivo de hacer que ambos alcanzasen el clímax. Cabe destacar que debido a la velocidad con la que se movía, los pechos de Mabel se encontraban rebotando sin control, lo cual solo servía para estimular todavía más al chico.

Tras alcanzar cierto punto, lo inevitable se hizo presente en ambas partes y cada uno expresó con palabras este hecho.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡D-Dipper! ¡DIPPER! ¡Ya no resisto más! ¡Hah! ¡ME CORROOOOOO!-

-¡Y-yo también, Mabel! ¡Yo…! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-

Con eso dicho, los gemelos alcanzaron de forma simultánea el orgasmo y recibieron una descarga de placer que solo pudo ser mejorada debido a las acciones de su pareja.

Por un lado, Dipper sintió como el interior de la chica se abrazó con una fuerza aun mayor a la mostrada con anterioridad, sus contracciones musculares literalmente lo estaban jalando de afuera hacia adentro, provocando que el disparo que soltó en su interior saliese con más fuerza y que el momento orgásmico se prolongará hasta que la última gota de su semen hubiera salido por su uretra.

Mientras que, del lado de Mabel, los temblores internos y la sensación de estar siendo bañada por un líquido caliente eran solo la cereza sobre el pastel, ya que ella misma también estaba siendo golpeada por el placer producido por las violentas expansiones que sufrió el miembro viril de su hermano durante el momento del clímax, las cuales si bien eran mínimas y breves, el simple hecho de sentirlas en un momento como este, en el cual todo su interior parecía haberse encogido, le daba a ella la impresión de que la polla acababa de crecer de manera considerable. La suma de todo eso dio como resultado que la chica soltase una abundante cantidad de líquido de forma constante hasta que hubo pasado el momento de su corrida.

Finalmente, cuando ambos terminaron y se vieron forzados a pasar por el lapso de tiempo conocido como "El momento post-orgásmico", cada uno se tiro al frente para así reposar su cabeza encima del hombro del otro. Los dos permanecieron así, limitándose a respirar, por varios segundos hasta que finalmente uno de los dos se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Así que…¿Qué te pareció? ¿Lo hice bien?- Le preguntó Dipper al oído a Mabel, la cual solo fue capaz de percibir debido a su extrema cercanía mutua.

-Siiii~ Estuviste estupendo, Dipper~.- Contestó la chica con voz temblorosa, dando a entender que aún estaba pasando por las secuelas de su último orgasmo.

Al tener frente a él la cara de satisfacción, placer y éxtasis que la muchacha le estaba enseñando, Dipper no fue capaz de contener su propia felicidad y excitación antes de que esta degenerase en una nueva erección, la cual de inmediato se presionó contra el vientre de su hermana.

-Oh, vaya. Y yo que pensé que habíamos terminado.- Dijo Mabel luego de bajar la mirada y comprobar que el objeto que acababa de rozarla no era otro más que la polla del chico.

-L-lo siento…- Se limitó a decir Dipper mientras bajaba la vista por la vergüenza que sentía por pedirle una continuación a alguien que se encontraba tan cansada como lo estaba Mabel en ese momento.

-No seas tonto.- Exclamó ella al momento de tomar el mentón del chico y obligarlo a levantar la vista y hacer que la mirase a los ojos. –¿Cómo podría enfadarme el hecho de que me consideres una chica sexy?- Preguntó de manera risueña, a la vez que picaba la punta de la nariz de Dipper con su dedo.

-Mabel…yo…no sé qué decir…- Musitó él mientras veía a la chica con una cara embobada y conmovida.

-No hace falta que digas nada, Dip…solo…acércate…- Dijo la muchacha poco después de haberse puesto de costado sobre la cama y levantado una de sus piernas en el aire para así invitar a su hermano a tomarla de la manera que él lo desease.

Al ser testigo de algo así, Dipper no tardo en colocarse frente a la muchacha, sujetar la pierna que tenía alzada y comenzar a follársela desde esa nueva posición. Cabe destacar que luego de eso el silencio nocturno del cuarto siguió siendo perturbado por los gemidos de los dos jóvenes que no iban a parar hasta caer rendidos del cansancio, cosa que no sucedió hasta entradas horas de la mañana.

…

 **Bosque de Gravity Falls. Hogar de Tracey y Quattro.**

En una historia paralela y ajena a todo lo que sucedía en la cabaña, la pareja de clones de Dipper se hallaba dentro de lo que sería su refugio al aire libre. El fuego de una fogata crispaba levemente mientras uno de los dos clones hacía guardia y el otro dormía en un saco. La noche parecía más tranquila de lo normal y, por fortuna, no fueron sorprendidos en ningún momento por los Gnomos que hacían las rondas diarias en el bosque. En esencia, se podría decir que la noche fue perfecta hasta que…

-¡Waaaahhh! ¿¡Qué es esto!? ¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí!- Gritó una voz aguda y femenina, destruyendo así la quietud y tranquilidad que había reinado desde el inicio de la noche.

Tras escuchar la voz y comprobar del lugar del que provenía, el chico que se encontraba despierto se acercó hacía su durmiente compañero para así sacudirlo y apartarlo del mundo de los sueños.

-Oye, despierta. Escuche algo y creo que viene del lugar donde pusimos la trampa.- Se apresuró a explicar el Nº4 a su adormilado y confundido amigo. –¡Acompáñame! ¡Rápido!- Exclamó él al momento de correr en dirección al grito.

-Ya voy, ya voy…- Respondió el Nº3 al momento de levantarse del suelo y frotarse los ojos para eliminar los despojos de su sueño.

…

Luego de caminar unos pocos metros, ambos chicos llegan hasta un tronco de árbol volteado y hueco, en el cual habían colocado una pequeña trampa. Los dos asomaron su cabeza para ver qué era lo que había quedado atrapado dentro del mismo, y se sorprendieron enormemente luego de ver de qué se trataba.

Con los pies pegados a la superficie de un trozo de papel atrapamoscas y a escasos centímetros del pedazo de comida que los chicos habían dejado como señuelo, se encontraba una pequeña hada.

-¡Suéltenme de una vez! ¡Mierda! ¡No estuve escapando de esa maldita usurpadora y su legión de pigmeos durante todo este tiempo solo para ser capturada por unos mocosos humanos!- Vociferó de manera fúrica el hada mientras luchaba inútilmente por despegar sus pies. -¡Así que, como la legitima reina de las hadas, les exijo que me quiten esta maldita cosa y me dejen ir! ¡Ahora!- Exigió entonces de forma tranquila y paciente al inicio de la oración, pero estallando y desesperándose nuevamente al llegar al final de la misma.

-¿¡La legítima reina de las hadas!?- Exclamaron con asombro los dos chicos, luego de escuchar la indirecta presentación que acababa de hacerles el hada que yacía atrapada dentro de su trampa.

 **Continuará…**

 **Nota del autor:** Lo sé, lo sé, sé que había dejado esta historia abandonada desde hace como…un año y medio, pero la razón detrás de eso fue debido a que aún guardaba la esperanza de que el capítulo anterior de esta tuviese su adaptación a cómic por parte del staff de VCP. Tristemente, luego de tanto tiempo y espera, dicha esperanza ya se me hace corta, por no decir prácticamente nula, razón por la cual he optado por retomar esta historia para recompensar a todo aquel que se haya quedado con ganas de ver una continuación de la misma. Para todos ellos, quiero decirles que no los decepcionaré y me aseguraré de darle un cierre adecuado a esta historia, ya sea que se vuelva un comic o no. Sin nada más que decir, me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
